The Princess and the Pauper
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: As Inuyasha begins to fall for Kikyou,what will he do when a beautiful strange foreigner begins to make him feel alive like he's never felt before.A forbidden romance in the Sengoku Jidai. Kikyou taught him to trust but Kagome taught him to love.
1. Chapter 1

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

_A/N: Bear with me folks ... this is the first of its kind for me. This is sort of an AU. It takes place during the time_

_of Inuyasha and Kikyou ... before Miroku, Sango, etc. Naraku has just been born yada yada yada. Anyway,_

_while Inuyasha feels his heartstrings tugged by the lovely maiden Kikyou, a young, beautiful, mysterious foreigner (it will be our Kagome) begins to pull _

_him in a different direction. Let's see where it goes, shall we? Please read & review and let me know what you think of my new twist on an old story!_

Chapter 1

The old carriage pulled up outside the large, foreboding castle. The air was quiet and peaceful, which belied the atmosphere in the area. The nation was at war and the guards at the castle gates were suspicious and cautious. The driver of the carriage opened the door. Out stepped a older man, with silver hair and mustache and spectacles on his face. His face was definately foreign ... he was not from these lands. As he stepped down, he took in the sights around him. His outfit told a story all in itself. Khaki shirt, khaki pants and khaki hat. This man was an explorer and this was just another stop on his journey.

The older man turned around and extended his hand for his passenger to accept. From within the carriage, a soft, small hand covered in a white glove emerged and took the older man's hand. Its owner stepped onto the small step and then stepped onto the ground. The face looked up at the castle. A lovely face appeared under the huge, lacy hat. Fiery red hair hung in ringlets around her soft, porcelain face, enhacing the large, emerald green eyes and soft, pouty, pink lips. Her dress was robin's egg blue, frilly and lacy with pearls covering the bodice that pushed up her very full breasts. The skirt extended out quite far, enhanced by the many crenolins that she wore underneath. Blue, ankle high, laced up boots completed the outfit.

"Mary Colleen. We mustn't dawdle. Our host is waiting for us." said the elder man.

The young girl looked at the old man, "Yes father." she replied, softly.

The driver announced the visitors to the castle guards, who warily let them pass. They followed the driver into the huge castle and into the main room,

"My lord. Sir Winston O'Malley and his daughter are here to see you." the driver announced.

"Fine. Fine. Thank you, Kuichi." the man sitting on the floor in the middle of the sparsley decorated room said.

The man known as Kuichi departed and the man in the center of the room said, "Remove your shoes. In proper Japanese houses, shoes are not worn."

The young girl looked at her father and he nodded his approval. He had been to the Land of the Rising Sun on many occasions and knew the customs. He had already started to remove his shoes. His daughter was a bit taken aback and found she had to sit on the floor to remove her laced up boots. It was very awkward.

After removing their footwear, they were invited to sit at the table with the man. As his face came into view, Mary Colleen gasped slightly. The man was much, much older than her tender 15 years. He even looked older than her father. Why had her father agreed to this?

"My lord Mamoru." started O'Malley, in fluent Japanese but with an Irish accent, "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Mary Colleen."

The young girl bowed to the older man and spoke in fluent Japanese, "My pleasure, my lord."

Mamoru grew angry, "Have you not told your daughter not speak in front of a man, O'Malley?"

"My apologies, my lord." O'Malley said in Japanese, then talked in his Irish brogue, "Child, do not anger him. He is very traditional Japanese."

Mary Colleen looked at her father and nodded, fear evident on her eyes. She averted her eyes and studied the floor, as her father had taught her to do. She was very uncomfortable.

"O'Malley." started the lord, "I have had business dealings with you for a very long time. It is because of our past that I have agreed to take yet another wife. As you know, your daughter will be my fifth wife. She must learn her place in Japanese society as a princess."

"Yes, my lord. I am most grateful to you for agreeing to marry my daughter." said O'Malley.

"Be grateful that I am not making you pay your debt to me. Your financial ruin caused me quite a bit of gold. Your precious child is your trump card. Because of her, I will not behead you."

"Yes, my lord." O'Malley said, his voice shaky.

Mary Colleen continued to stare at the floor, her mind full of fear and trepidation. She had never been in this land and so far, she did not care for it. Every ounce of her being told her to run, but she had promised her father.

"The wedding will commence in the spring." announced Mamoru, "This will give her plenty of time to adjust to Japanese life."

Mamoru clapped his hands and a young maiden entered the room,

"Kita. Please show our guests to their rooms." Mamoru commanded.

The woman bowed, "Yes, my lord."

The woman turned and walked down the long hall, with O'Malley and his daughter following behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran through the forest as face as his feet would take him. Long, silvery tresses blew in the breeze as the red of his outfit seemed a blur,

'_Tonight's the night_.' he thought to himself, '_I have to find a safe place before _...'

He hopped into the tree as the rain started pouring from the sky. Settling back against the trunk, he relaxed. Then he sensed it. A woman. And not just any woman,

'_Who is she_?' he thought, as he gazed around the tree at the woman with a bow and arrow dressed in priestess garb.

"Who's there?" she called, "Are you after the sacred jewel?"

"The sacred jewel?" he answered back, "Never heard of it."

To his dismay, he watched as his claws receded into his skin and felt his fangs retract. In the breeze, he saw his hair had turned black. He slumped against the tree, dejected. His demon powers were gone. He was vulnerable.

"Good." she responded, "If you don't know of it then that's for the best. Stay away from me."

As she tried to stagger away, she fell in a pool of rain water. The boy jumped down from the tree and went over to examine her,

"She's some priestess." he said, mainly to himself.

Cries were heard in the distance, "KIKYOU! KIKYOU! WHERE ARE YOU KIKYOU?"

The boy looked up and decided that the better part of valor was to get away from the priestess quickly. He ran away and found another tree to hide in until morning.

As he sat there, another demon flew overhead and he heard it commenting,

"The sacred jewel. I must possess the sacred jewel so I can expand my powers."

"So that's what the sacred jewel is." he said with a smirk, "That priestess' name was Kikyou, wasn't it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Colleen stood and looked out her window at the vast Japanese wilderness,

'_Oh, mama. I wish you were still alive. If you were alive, I could remain in Swords. Oh mama, how I miss you and Kenneth, my brother_.'

Mary Colleen hung her head and allowed the tears to flow freely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 1 is done. I usually update pretty quickly. It won't be long until our heroine meets Inuyasha!


	2. Chapter 2

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 2

The boy stopped at the edge of the forest,

"Hey Kikyou!" he called out, "Hand over the sacred jewel."

The priestess turned around and faced him,

'_That voice! I know that voice_!' she thought to herself.

"You heard me Kikyou. Hand over the sacred jewel." he repeated.

Kikyou notched her bow, ready to fire it at the boy. She made him answer questions, including his name, which he reluctantly told her was,

"Inuyasha." he said.

She fired her arrows, pinning him to the tree. This would happen again and again, each time Kikyou telling Inuyasha to stay away from her,

"I have no desire to waste more arrows." she would tell him.

But, Inuyasha didn't stay away. His want of the jewel and something about the priestess kept drawing him back, time and time again. The two outsiders began to find an uneasy trust in each other and Inuyasha found himself unable to get the priestess out of his mind.

Until that day ...

He was racing through the woods, trying to burn off excess energy. He was restless and he needed to run ... for the freedom it gave him. He enjoyed the feel of the wind through his hair as he raced from treetop to treetop. As he landed softly on the moist ground, he took a deep breath of the moist, humid air. It was the wet season and another storm had recently passed through. The air after a rain was invigorating ... nothing smelled or tasted better. As he stretched out his arms, he felt himself trapped in a net.

He fought to get free, but was unable to break through the net,

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed.

His cry was answered by a laugh,

"Try all you want half-demon. This net is strong enough to hold the mightiest demons around. A half-breed like you can't do anything!"

Inuyasha faced the owner of the voice,

"Oh yea? We'll just see about that." he snarled, as he tried his best to claw through the net. All he succeeded in doing was sapping his energy.

"Keep struggling, half-breed. This net has powers that will drain your demonic energy."

Inuyasha struggled to get a breath. It seemed that the man who had captured him was telling the truth. His body went limp as he felt his powers drain.

"Good boy. You don't have far to travel." the man said, as he lifted Inuyasha up into the wagon and drove off.

The wagon stopped and the man brutally hauled Inuyasha off the back of the wagon and onto the ground. Inuyasha could see he was at a castle,

"I have a present for the lord." the man bragged to the other men present.

The other men gathered around the net,

"What does the lord want with a half-breed?" asked one of the guards.

"I figure he can use him as a whipping post!" the man laughed at this.

The other man began poking at Inuyasha with sticks and Inuyasha responded by snarling and growling,

"HMPH! He's a wild animal! He should be shot!" said one of the guards.

As the men continued torturing their captive, a young woman walked out of the house to see what the commotion was all about. As her eyes landed on Inuyasha, she gasped, her green eyes becoming fiery with anger,

"HOW DARE YOU TORTURE THAT POOR MAN!" she screamed.

"My lady." said one of the guards, "my apologies. I didn't see you there."

"My lady, this is not a man worthy of your pity. He is a half-breed ... a half-demon. He deserves nothing." said another guard.

'_A half-demon_?' she thought to herself, as she looked in the net, '_What is he_?' she wondered.

The young man looked up at the woman and she saw his amber colored eyes. As she furthered examined him, she took in his silver hair and dog ears. His eyes defied her ... telling her he wanted no pity. She looked at his captors,

"Free him. Immediately." she demanded.

"But, my lady ..." a guard protested.

"I will soon be a lady of the house ... you must listen to me!" she demanded.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. They lifted the net. Inuyasha stood up, trying to get feeling back into his body. He stared at the young woman in front of him. She walked up to him and lightly touched his face with her gloved hand. He backed away,

"Go. Get away from here, please." she urged him gently.

He turned an headed back into the forest whence he came. As he reached the forest's edge, he felt his demon energy return. He turned his head to look at the girl who had just come to his rescue. Something about her held him there, rooted on the spot. He watched her red hair blow in the summer breeze and sniffed at her scent on that breeze. The scent that reached him was soft and alluring. Her face became etched in his mind. He quickly turned back towards the forest and disappeared.

The young woman watched him go and saw him turn back to look. She smiled at him. Something about him spoke to her. She didn't know what to think. In her land, demons were evil, vile creatures, ugly to the core. They had called him a half-demon. If he was half-demon, what was his other half? His silver hair and pools of amber eyes intrigued to young girl. She lifted her hand to her bosom. Her heart was racing and she found herself breathing quickly. The young man had definately had an effect on her. She turned around and walked back inside the castle. She made up her mind, she would have to see him again.

The boy ran to the other edge of the forest, back to the village and Kikyou. But, as he ran, his thoughts wavered back to the young girl in the strange clothes with the strange accent. Her face stayed etched in his mind, her voice played over and over again in his mind. He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind of the images and voices. He looked up and saw her village up ahead of him. He sighed gratefully. The sooner he got next to Kikyou, the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My chapters on this story are going to be a little shorter than my previous stories. But I hope you enjoy! Inuyashapuppydog


	3. Chapter 3

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 3

Mary Colleen decided to take a walk the next afternoon. The air was warm and the breeze slight. Her ruffled dress swished as she walked. Even though she wore a wide brimmed hat, she carried a parasol to block out the summer sun's rays.

She found herself drawn to the woods where the man she had set free had fled. She thought not of any dangers. In fact, she wasn't sure what she was thinking. Except that her soon to be husband had disliked the thought of her leaving the castle grounds.

_Flashback_

"But, my lord, my daughter is used to being able to roam the countryside back home in Ireland." her father had protested on her behalf.

"I do not care." Momoru insisted, "These lands are filled with samurai at war. It is not a safe haven for one such as beautiful as she."

While the two men argued, she had slipped out, acting as if she was unaware of the argument.

_End flashback_

The woods seemed peaceful and serene. And this area seemed unaffected by war. She felt the lord was overreacting. As she walked down a path through the woods, she didn't hear the leaves rustling above the bustling of her very full skirt. Suddenly, fear gripped her as she heard a loud roar from behind her. She turned and saw an ugly creature with four eyes and lots of hair standing behind her, his tongue licking his lips like anticipating a meal. She started to scream when out of no where, a blur of red appeared,

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" she heard.

Before her eyes, the creature split in numerous pieces, blood flying everywhere. She screamed again and backed away only to realize that her savior was none other than the man she had set free the day before. Something instantly quelled her fear,

"Thank you." she said, softly, "For saving me."

He crossed his arms in a huff, "Don't make a big deal outta it. I repaid my debt. You saved me, remember?" he said.

She smiled, "Yes, I do remember. But, thank you just the same."

"Yea. Yea. Whatever.", then he looked at her, his eyes a little gentler, "L ...look, you don't belong out here. Why don't you get back to the castle where you do belong, princess."

"I'm not ready to return. I came out here to take a walk." she told him.

He looked around, "So where are your vassals? Aren't princesses supposed to have servants with them?"

"I'm not a princess. Not yet anyway." she replied.

"Huh? Not a princess? Then what's with the fancy clothes?" he asked.

"It's what we wear in my country." she replied.

"Your ... country?" he looked at her quizzically, "Where ya from?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you." she replied, coyly.

The two began to walk through the forest, quietly at first,

"So ... you gonna tell me or what?" he asked

She suppressed a chuckle, "Yes I will. I come from Swords, Ireland."

"Ire ...land? What the hell is that?" he asked.

"My country." she replied, "It's where I am from."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Far, far away from here."

"Is that why you have that weird accent?"

"It's not weird! How rude!" she said, as her eyes flashed and she stamped her foot on the ground.

"Yes it is weird!" he shot back, "But, you have a good grasp of our language." he said, his voice softening.

"I learned in school."

"Sk...ool?" he cocked his head in curiousity, "You have a lot of weird words."

She smiled and relaxed again, "No, not weird. Just different."

"So why are you here in Japan?"

"My father was an archeologist ... he uncovers and studies items from the past, well, anyway, my mother and brother died from the fever." her voice became low and sad, "And my father's business dealings with Lord Momoru went bad. So, to pay off his debt, he offered me in trade ... I am to marry the lord in the spring. Then my father may return home to Ireland." as she said this, she turned away to hide the tears.

"That's disgusting!" the young boy muttered, "HMPH! Your father should deal with the consequences himself instead of pawning off you to the highest bidder!"

"That's just it. I agreed because the consequences were to be my father's death. I did not want that." she turned to look at the young boy with silver hair.

"HMPH!" was all he said.

She wiped her tears and said softly, "Are they real?"

"Huh?" he looked at her, "Are what real?"

"Your ears."

"Uhhh, yea, of course they are."

"May I touch them, please?"

"Uhhh, oh, alright. I guess." he said, as he tilted his head towards the young girl.

She reached up and softly massaged them. He closed his eyes. No one, other than his mother, had every touched his ears. Her soft touch sent shivers through his spine,

"Remove your glove." he said, softly.

"Huh?" she responded.

"Remove your gloves so you can feel it better."

She did as he suggested and returned to rubbing the delicate appendages,

"It's very soft and furry." she said, as she removed her hands away.

He couldn't understand it, but when she removed her hands, he suddenly felt very empty. He felt his body tremble slightly,

'_What are these feelings_?' he thought to himself.

She looked up at him,

"How very rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Mary Colleen, but my family and friends just call me Colleen."

"Colleen? Interesting name."

"Well, I won't have it for much longer."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because one condition of becoming a citizen of Japan is I must adopt a Japanese name. My lord has graciously allowed me to choose my own name ... but I don't know anything about Japanese names so I'm afraid I'll have to have him choose for me."

The boy looked at her and started chanting softly,

"Kagome Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now?"

"Huh?" she looked at him strangely, "What's that?"

"A game my mother taught me along time ago.", he said, his voice soft.

"Hmm. I feel like a bird in a cage." she said, then she turned to look into his eyes.

Their eyes met and he was fascinated by the deep emerald green of her eyes. They sparkled fiercly, brightly, even though she was faced with such a bleak future. Her smile warmed him and her eyes held him. He smiled back, unable to stop himself,

"Your name should be Kagome." he said.

"Kagome." she repeated the name, almost reverently, as she smiled at him.

Then she looked at the sky, "Oh my! I've been away much too long. I must hurry back."

"I'll walk you to the other end of the forest ... just so you'll be safe." he offered, as they walked briskly back.

Arriving at the outskirts of the forest, she saw the guards of the castle looking for her. Not wanting her friend to be captured again, she turned around and said,

"Hurry. I'll go alone from here."

Knowing full well he himself didn't want to be captured, he quickly turned and started to leave,

"Wait!" she called out.

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

"You didn't tell me your name." she said.

He furrowed his brows and looked straight into her eyes, "It's Inuyasha." he said.

She smiled and waved, as he ran into the forest,

"Inuyasha." she repeated, as she turned and headed back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 4

"My lady!" called one of the guards as he caught sight of her, "The lord of the castle is looking for you."

"I apologize for my lateness. I guess I was caught up in my thoughts." Colleen said to the vassal.

"Nevermind that. It is urgent that the lord sees you." the guard urged, as he pushed Colleen into the castle.

As she knelt on a pillow awaiting the lord, Colleen's thoughts drifted to the young man in the forest. She smiled to herself as she remembered his silver hair and amber-colored eyes. But what really fascinated her was his ears,

"MY LADY!" a voice broke through her thoughts.

Colleen turned to face the lord. She did not like the look on his face,

"Why were you out in the forest? I strictly forbade you from going!" he demanded.

"I needed some fresh air, my lord." she answered politely.

**SLAP!**

The slap on her face sent her reeling across the room,

"YOU BOW WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME WENCH!" the lord yelled.

Colleen rubbed her left cheek delicately with her hand as the tears fell, "I ... I ... I'm so sorry, my lord." she said, as she knelt down and bowed.

"I GIVE YOU A HOME AND SPARE YOUR FATHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, WOMAN!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle rain drizzled down as Inuyasha headed into the woods. After Colleen had left, he found himself feeling things he didn't understand. His mind was filled with her eyes, her smile, her voice. He had decided he needed to go see Kikyou. Maybe seeing her would get the foreigner off his mind.

He spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Kikyou on the hillside, something they had started doing more often. He didn't mention Colleen. He had no way of knowing that Kikyou was hiding her own secret.

As Inuyasha walked into the woods, he spotted a tree,

'_This'll do_.' he thought, as he hopped high into its boughs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightening flashed and thunder rolled through the midnight sky as the rain came down in torrents. The lightening revealed the image of a figure running desperately through the rain. The figure ran into the darkened forest and tripped, sending the figure sprawling in the mud. A load roar was heard and then,

"GET OUTTA THE WAY, BIRDBRAIN!" screamed Inuyasha, as he landed a sucker punch on the creature's jaw.

As the creature disappeared, Inuyasha went back to the figure sprawled on the ground, unmoving,

"Colleen." he said softly.

He picked her up and ran deeper into the forest and into a huge cave. He sat down crosslegged, holding her limp body in her arms. As lightening flashed, he was able to see her torn dress, covered in mud. As he sat there, she squirmed and cried out in pain and then came too. As she held her head, he gently laid her on the ground. Again she whimpered in pain,

"Are you alright, Colleen?" he asked, concern dripping in his voice.

Her tears mixed with the rain dripping from her hair. With each lightening bolt, Inuyasha was able to take in more and more detail,

"Who hit you?" he demanded.

"The lord." she said, through her tears.

She looked up at him as her eyes adjusted to the dimness. As she did, her eyes grew wide when a bolt of lightening flashed,

"Inuyasha? Your ... hair ... it is ... black." she stammered.

"HMPH!" he said, crossing his arms across his chest, "Yea well..." he started.

"Why?" was all she could ask.

Inuyasha sighed and lowered his head, '_No use denying anything_.' he thought, "I'm ... I'm a half-demon."

"Yes. I remember the guards saying that. What does that mean and what does it have to do with your hair being black?" she asked.

"My ... uh ... mother was human and my father was a demon. Once a month, I lose all my demon powers and turn human. My hair turns black, my eyes turn violet, I get human ears and my fangs and claws disappear. All half-demons have this day. Mine is on the night when there isn't a moon." he told her.

Colleen just looked at her friend and then smiled, "So, do you look like your mother now?"

He looked at her, surprised, "Uh, yea, I guess so."

"That's nice. Everybody says I look like my mother. Where is your mother, Inuyasha?"

"She died.", he said, turning away from her, "A long time ago."

"I'm so sorry. Where's your father?"

"He died too. The night I was born."

Colleen hung her head, "I feel so sad for you. Being all alone in the world."

"HMPH! Don't be. I've been alone for so long ... well it doesn't matter." he said.

"Yes, it does." she insisted, "Everybody needs someone."

He looked at her. The lightening lit up her face and he saw the seriousness in her eyes, "Look. Just rest, ok. You need it." he said, as he removed his hitoe and laid it on the floor.

"When will your powers return?" she asked, through a yawn.

"In the morning. Now sleep. I'll ... I'll stay here and protect you." he said to reassure her.

"HmHm." she said, as she drifted off into a deep, but troubled sleep.

As morning came, the sun peeked into the cave. As Inuyasha returned to his half-demon self, his senses returned and for the first time, he smelled the dried blood on the girl. Looking her over, he realized just how injured she was. The back of her dress was in tatters, the skin of her back ripped to shreds from a good, hard, whipping. Her face bruised, her right eye sealed shut from blood. Inuyasha shook his head as imagined what she ahd been put through. As he finished his inspection of her body, he saw deep welts and bruises on her wrists. She appeared to have been chained up.

Hurrying outside before she awoke, he found some dry wood, picked some medicinal roots and herbs, and finally hunted for breakfast. Colleen awoke to the smell of venison and fish sizzling on the fire,

"HMMM. That smells good." she said, stretching her arms into the air, then recoiling from the pain, "OUCH!" she cried.

"What happened to you." Inuyasha said, looking at her, "I want to know the truth."

Colleen looked at the ground, "The lord was very upset that I went out without his permission. He had me chained in the basement and whipped for my disobedience. When they finally freed me, all I could think of doing was running. I just wanted out of there." she said, softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"DAMN HIM! He has no right to do that!" Inuaysha said angrily.

"Yes he does, Inuyasha. I'm his property. You're Japanese, you should know that."

"HMPH! I don't live with humans. I don't follow their rules."

Colleen smiled softly, "I'm glad you think like that. I don't know why, but I am."

"Hmmm." Inuyasha said, "Here, let me treat your wounds. I made a paste that will help heal them. But, I need some cloth."

Colleen reached down and tore cloth off of one of her petticoats and handed it to him, "Will this do?"

"Uh, yea." he said, as he ripped the cloth into strips and loaded paste onto them. Instructing her to lay on her stomach, he laid the strips on her wounds as she hissed from the pain. Using the last of the cloth, he wrapped it around her shoulders like a coat. He then gave her some breakfast. They both ate heartily and soon Colleen indicated she had better get back. Not wanting her to get another beating, Inuyasha agreed and walked her to the edge of the forest where he bade her goodbye. After watching her walk inside the castle grounds, he turned around and raced away. His mind was racing and he had the urge to kill. His demon blood raced inside his body. He headed to the nearest stream where he jumped into the cold water, determined to cool off. He then headed to Kikyou. He again felt he needed to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 5

Inuyasha hopped to the hillside. There, sitting in the late morning sun, was Kikyou, her bow and quiver laying beside her. He walked up and sat down beside her. The flounce of his hitoe alerted her to his presence,

"Inuyasha." she said, with a small smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. Her face was very pretty but her eyes and smile were sad. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Colleen. Her eyes shimmered with a fire and a fierceness he had never seen before. Her face always held a smile and her laughter was sheer joy to him, though he had no idea why.

Her voice, even when it sounded sad, had her accent and he felt uplifted when he heard it. He felt protective of Kikyou and he found himself feeling protective of Colleen. He couldn't understand these newfound feelings developing inside him and he didn't like it when he felt unsure of himself,

"Inuyasha." Kikyou broke his into his thoughts, "You're very quiet today. What's the matter?"

"Hmmm." he said, as his face turned to face the ground, "I met somebody. A girl."

"Oh?" asked Kikyou. She felt a small twinge of something in her heart.

"Yea. She's not from Japan. But she's promised to a Lord Momoru as his wife."

"Lord Momoru? He's the regional daimyo. He already has five wives that I know of and numerous concubines. She is to be his sixth? How did you meet her?"

Inuyasha hung his head a little more. He didn't want to admit to Kikyou he had been captured. He didn't want her to think him weak,

"She ... uh ... she was taking a walk. In the woods. A weak, pathetic demon attacked her and I killed it. She started talking to me." he told her.

Kikyou chuckled, "What a gentleman you are, coming to a lady's rescue." she said, thinking back to the night when she first "met" Inuyasha ... he could have killed her, but he didn't.

"HMPH!" he said, "No big deal."

"So why are you so quiet? Is it because of this girl?"

"Last night, I found her. She had been beaten and whipped by the lord because she had taken a walk and had returned later than she should have. I was upset that a man would hit a defenseless girl like that ... especially while she's chained up."

"He did that? How cruel." Kikyou replied.

"It's not right, Kikyou. He shouldn't do that." Inuyasha protested.

"No, it's not right. But, she belongs to him. Women in Japan belong to their husbands or soon-to-be husbands in this case. She disobeyed and he punished her."

"Kikyou, help me. Let me bring Colleen here and you and your sister can care for her. She doesn't belong there." Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"I can do no such thing, Inuyasha. She belongs to him. If you were to take her away, your life would be in danger. And if the village were to take her in, we would be in danger. You do not mess with the daimyo."

Inuyasha's face fell as he looked back at the ground again, '_I have to do something_.' he thought.

"Her name is Colleen, you said? What an unusual name." Kikyou spoke.

"Well, like I said, she's not from Japan."

"Where is she from?"

"A country called Ireland. She said it's very far away."

"Hmm. Well, I cannot hide her away. But, if you see her again, why don't you bring her to the village? I'm sure the villagers would be very interested in meeting someone from a far away country. I know I would be." said Kikyou, sweetly.

"Really?" Inuyasha's face lit up. Maybe if Kikyou met her ... maybe she would decide to help her.

Kikyou nodded, "Of course."

Inuyasha brightened up after that. Their conversation turned to other things, but Inuyasha's mind stayed on one thing. Colleen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the afternoon sun drifted over the horizon, Inuyasha hopped down into the woods. He yawned and stretched and decided a bath sounded nice. Sniffing out the area, he headed to the spring. Slipping out of his clothes, he ducked under a waterfall and swam around. Finally surfacing for air, he was shocked to be greeted by gleeful laughter,

"Who's there?" he yelled out, as he tried to get the water from his eyes.

Only more laughter answered him. As his eyes focused, he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Colleen, on the edge of the riverbank, dressed in his clothes! Her dress laid in a crumpled heap beside her,

"Hello, Inuyasha." she greeted him with a merry smile.

"Colleen." he said, softly, '_Damn she looks cute in my clothes_.' he thought.

"Kagome." she responded.

"Huh?" he asked.

"My name is Kagome. Remember ... you gave me that name." her smile sent shivers down his spine ... or was it the air,

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, as he realized his nakedness and dropped back into the water to cover himself, a reddish tinge appearing on his handsome face. This only made the girl laugh more,

"Gimme my clothes." he told her.

"No." she said simply.

"Wha??" was all he could get out.

"I said no. If you want them, come and get them yourself." she said, with a very sexy twinkle in her eye. She had never been this bold around a man before. She had no idea what had gotten into her.

"Kagome." he said.

The girl stood up, grapped her dress, and ran into the woods, in the direction of the cave where he had rescued her. She heard the water splash and she knew Inuyasha had gotten out and was chasing her. She had trouble running with her bulky dress and the long hakama pants. She turned her head around to see where he was. When she didn't see him, she got curious as to where he had disppeared to. Then she ran right into something hard and she fell.

Turning her head around, she couldn't help but blush as she looked up at a very wet, and naked, Inuyasha. He stood there, feet apart, fists on his hips, giving her a stern look. Her eyes traveled over his slim, but well toned body. As her eyes caught a glimpse of a very private part, she turned her head and blushed even more.

Inuyasha felt strange standing there naked in front of her, but something had taken over him. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was a rush, an intense feeling of power, that had seemed to overtake him. He scooped Kagome up in his arms and walked to the cave that she had been heading for. He had a cocky smirk on his face but a soft look in his eyes.

Arriving at the cave, Inuyasha laid the girl on the floor and he laid down next to her. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, both of the scarcely breathing. He took her dress out of her hands and tossed it aside as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their faces were mere inches apart and she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. Feeling emboldened, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. His body trembled and fire shot through his body.

Needing to feel that feeling again, he pulled her close and the kiss became more ... he covered her lips with his own as his hand found its way into her hair to pull her face closer to him. The kiss was inexperienced and a little messy but neither one seemed to mind. Her lips parted and he snaked his tongue inside to taste her.

She smelled so delicious and now he relaized she tasted just as good He moaned into her mouth as he searched and tasted her mouth with his tongue. Her small pants and moans made him braver. Obviously, she liked what he was doing.

Her hands began to rub his bare chest as his kisses became more ferocious. He realized his state of undress as his hitoe she was wearing scratched his chest. He managed to remove it from her body. His hands were greeted by a soft, white object. She even had his yukata on! Breaking the kiss for air, he saw she had an undergarment on under the yukata. Her own undergarment. He looked back at her eyes and saw need in them. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it.

Something began to click in his head and suddenly he moved away from her,

"I ...I'm sorry." he mumbled, "I don't know what came over me." he said, as he turned away from her.

Kagome's breathing returned to normal and she, too, began to realize what had just happened. Sitting up quickly, she removed his garments and pushed them into his hands as she grabbed her dress and started to put it on. After they had dressed, they both sat with their backs to each other. Inuyasha spoke first,

"I ... uh ...you, that is, better get back to the castle."

"Yes. I should." she said, her tone sounding sad.

Inuyasha turned around. He could smell the saltiness of her tears as she began to weep, "I'm so sorry." she said, through her tears.

Inuyasha reached out for her. Turning her around he pulled her into a strong embrace, "Hold me." he asked her.

"Huh?" she said, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Put your arms around me. I ... I need you to hold me." he said, his voice sounding almost child-like with need.

She did as she was asked and the two sat there for a while, just holding each other, while her tears fell on his hitoe,

"Don't cry, Kagome." he said.

Her tears started to stop as he hugged her tighter, "I'll always be here for you, Kagome. But, you belong to someone else. As much as I hate the way he treats you ... I ...there is nothing I can do, I guess, but be here for you."

She nodded, "Thank you." she said, grateful that her forwardness had not turned him against her.

"If you ever need me, Kagome. Leave something of yours by the old maple tree out at the edge near your castle. I will then meet you here, at this cave. Got it?" he asked, hopefully.

She nodded again, "Yes. I'll do that."

They held each other quietly again. Kagome had moved her arm from around his waist and placed her hand on his chest,

"You're so lonely, Inuyasha." she said, softly, "You've been through so much pain in your life. Your eyes tell me you can't trust anybody."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He said softly, "You're very perceptive, Kagome."

"My mother always said I had a gift to see people that way. You're so very gentle. I hope someday for you to find happiness, Inuyasha."

'_Kagome. I already have_.' he thought, as he hugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 6

Inuyasha stretched out in the tree branch and tried to sleep. His thoughts of Kagome kept sleep at an arm's distance, however,

He growled, "Dammit!"

As he jumped down to the forest floor. His skin was flushed and he felt his stomach wind into a knot as the fire in his skin and blood in his veins seemed to settle in one area. He ran through the forest as if trying to run from the pain his growing member,

'_What is this_?' he wondered.

Finding another, taller, tree he hopped high into its branches. Trying to settle himself on the branch he realized where he had run to, unconciously. The babbling brook ran beside the castle walls. On the other side of those walls was Kagome.

"Kagome." he said her name, reverently, in a whisper.

As the name escaped his lips, he noticed his member pulsed as it strained to be set free. He was high enough up to not worry about prying eyes so he undid his obi and released the straining muscle. He stared at it like it was an alien creature,

'_What is this? Why is this happening to me_?' his mind raced.

The moonlight shining through the tree branches illuminated his shaft, revealing a glistening drop on the tip. Inuyasha hesitantly reached forwayd and touched the tip, sending waves of energy through him. He moaned imperceptibly.

He became bolder and wrapped his fingers around his shaft and squeezed. The pressure sent more waves through him and he enjoyed it. Using the beads of moisture that formed at the tip, he began to rub up and down. He closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered. To her.

He jolted instantly when he realized her scent had reached him. Her gentle scent and ... tears. Releasing his shaft, he looked down through the leaves. Running away from the palace was Kagome, obviously distraught. She headed straight for the path in the forest. He dressed quickly and jumped down near her.

As she reached the entrance into the forest, Kagome was surprised to feel two strong arms grab her,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST!" she screamed.

Inuyasha had her in his arms instantly, his lips near her ear,

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kagome ... it's me." he whispered.

She pulled back and stared at him, her eyes wide with fear, her body quivering. As recognition spread across her face, she relaxed and fell into him,

"Inuyasha!" she sobbed, "Thank God it's you. I was so afraid." her arms wrapped themselves tightly around him.

The scents that wafted off of her sent shivers through him. Her tears, her gentle scent, fear, blood, and a man's scent ... plus something else he couldn't place. As he held her, he heard the castle guards searching for her. Well, she wasn't going back to that place. At least not tonight.

"C'mon." he said, as he picked her up an ran through the forest and back to the cave. Their cave.

He set her down gently and went over to the back of the cave. After she had left him, he had filled the cave with firewood to be able to get a fire going at a moment's notice. Kagome sat down as Inuyasha prepared a roaring fire. He watched as the reddish flames cast a gentle glow on the young girl, lighting up her pretty face.

He removed his hitoe and spread it out on the floor,

"Lay here. You can get some sleep." he said quietly.

She looked at him. Her eyes were full of something her had never seen in someone's eyes before. At least, not when those eyes were directed at him. No scorn. No disgust. She was fully comfortable being in that cave alone with him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. As she smiled, every inch of his body tingled and his heart beat faster. How he longed to have her smile at him all the time. Every day. For the rest of their lives.

She got up and removed her bulky dress, revealing the one piece undergarment she wore. As she laid the dress aside, she heard it. Looking up at Inuyasha she saw him, staring at her. What she had heard was his breath as it came in ragged halts. She smiled at him and he suddenlt turned away, embarrassed by his actions.

She laid down on the hitoe and looked back up at him, expectantly. The look in her eyes beckoned him and he found himself walking to her and settling himself beside her on the jacket. She snuggled into his chest as his arm wrapped around her,

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly in her ear.

Her mind drifted back, "I was in my room and I had undressed ... for ... a bath. Anyway, one of the guards that was supposed to protect my quarters decided he wanted to come in. He ... he attempted to ..." her voice drifted to soft sobs.

Inuyasha turned her to face him, "He didn't ... did he?"

She shook her head, "No. I managed to hit him with something. That's when I dressed and fled." she snuggled deeper into his chest, "I had to see you."

'_She had to see me_?' Inuyasha's eyes raised in surprise. It was then that he started noticing the ache in his member again, '_That's right, I had been thinking about Kagome when ..." _his thoughts trailed off as he felt her hips push against his as she tried to get as close to him as she could,

"I need you, Inuyasha." she mumbled.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

She lifted her head, her eyes filled with passion, "I **need** you." she said again, "Like only a woman can need a man." Her hips grinded against his and she whispered, "And I see you need me, too."

Her hand slid down his chest and found its way to the growing bulge in his pants. As her hand touched him, Inuyasha's eyes closed and a moan escaped his mouth. His member was extremely sensitive because of Inuyasha's game earlier and subsequent ignoring to tend to Kagome. Now the fire loomed even hotter than before. He didn't know anything of human, or demon, sexually. He was completely naive. But something, deep inside him, something older than time itself, began to fill his mind.

Taking his reaction as a sign of approval, Kagome untied his obi. Moving her hands up, she removed his shirt and it pooled at his elbows. She pushed him onto his back. Running her hands over his chest, Inuyasha moan louder at her touch. He had never felt this way before. The feelings were incredible.

The girl was hungry and moved quickly. Enticing the small nubs on his chest, she licked and suckled one while she massaged the other, forming two hard peaks. Inuyasha squirmed at these new found sensations, making incoherant noises at her actions. She moved her hands down and pulled his pants down, Inuyasha instinctively lifting his buttocks up for her to pull off the pants.

Her hands found his member, hard, long, thick and standing at attention, just for her. She smiled. His body couldn't ignore her. Grasping his member, she massaged it up and down as Inuyasha grunted like an animal. His eyes had rolled back in his head and he couldn't control his body. His hands wound themselves around his hitoe and he released a feral cry as her mouth covered his tip.

She bobbed up and down, her head and hand, as she snaked her other hand around to the soft sac that lay beneath his erection. Inuyasha's hips began to move in time to her own as he found himself totally at her mercy. He whimpered like a baby and licked his lips, desperately trying to keep his mouth wet as he panted her name and groaned his obvious pleasure.

She continued her actions but then removed her mouth from his shaft, bringing a protest from her lover,

"Don't ... please don't stop." he whined as his hips bucked up to her face. He missed the warmth and wetness of her mouth on his member instantly,

"Don't worry. I'll be back." she smirked, as she traced her tongue down his shaft and over sac. His legs widened as she massaged the area between the sac and his pink hole with her tongue. Pushing his legs up, her tongue ran circles around the hole as she watched it pucker and release. Suckling her fingers gently, she placed the tip of one at the entrance. Inuyasha stopped moving and said quietly,

"Wha ... what are you doing, Kagome?" he started and then his eyes opened wide as he felt her gently push her finger into his virgin hole, "KAGOME?!" he cried out.

She continued massaging his hardened shaft as she whispered, "Shhhh ... relax."

He did as he was told and was rewarded with her finger probing deeper. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling, as the barrier tightened around him and he felt pain from her movements. As her finger pushed in all the way, suddenly he felt like a white light exploded in his brain. His hips jerked violently and his legs spread wider, granting her even more access. His head flew back and a loud, pleasure filled growl filled the cave.

Kagome returned her mouth to his shaft, confident she had found the fabled spot she had heard so many men talk about. She bobbed up and down again, matching her movements now to her finger deep inside his anus. His hips buck wildly, frantically and his hands were now in her hair, pushing her down on to his cock. It took everything in her power not to choke as he tried to get his large cock as far inside her mouth as he could.

His moans and groans were now accompanied by screams of pleasure from the young boy. As Kagome sped up her movements, she felt Inuyasha's body shudder as his hands grabbed fistfuls of hair. His legs suddenly went straight and stiff as she felt the hot liquid shoot into her mouth and down her throat. He screamed out her name followed by a loud scream that reverberated off the cave walls.

Kagome swallowed what she could and wiped off the rest. Pulling herself up beside Inuyasha, she laid her head on his bare chest. His arms pulled her close,

"What did you do to me, Kagome?" he asked, as his breathing returned to normal.

"You've never had that before, Inuyasha?" she looked at him.

"No." he shook his head, feeling a little sheepish, "Is this common in your country?"

"It's a form of mating. I've seen in in the Kama Sutra ... I figured it was common in the east. Men really like it."

"I can see why." he said, nuzzling her hair and inhaling her scent, "Is that what the guard was after?" his voice had a note of irritation in it.

"No. I think he was after the real deal. I have to admit, you're the first man I've ever done anything like that to. I'm sorry if I was so bold. I hope you liked it."

He hugged her and kissed her lips, "Liked it? Kagome ... it was incredible."

She smiled into his chest. She still felt the needs pooling in her womanhood, but she relaxed against him content. He didn't need to tell her about his past, his eyes did that. His eyes and the talk around the castle of demons and half-demons. She could imagine how he was treated. She closed her eyes. She was glad she could make him happy. Even if it was only this once.

Inuyasha could sense when she drifted to sleep as her breathing became regular. Feeling a little more empowered by what had occured, he decided that the daimyo was going to have to relinquish the Irish girl to him. His arms tightened around her,

"You're mine, Kagome. No other man will have you like this." he promised her softly in the dark as she contentedly sighed against hsi chest in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 7

Inuyasha awoke Kagome before the sun came up. As she stirred in his arms, he inhaled her sweet scent,

"Mmmm ... morning." she mumbled.

"Good morning. I better get you back to the castle. I don't want you to get another beating."

"Good idea." she said, as she grabbed her dress and started putting it on,

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why ... uh ... why did you do last night?" he asked, averting his eyes. He was afraid it was only a passing moment.

She knelt down beside him, "Because when a man and a woman love each other, that is how they show it. I wanted to show you that I love you, Inuyasha."

"You ... love me?" he looked at her, "That was love?"

She could tell his mind was swirling, "Yes."

"How come you were so ... uhhh ...knowledgable?" he asked, a bit suspicious, "You said you never did that with another man."

"Never. But, I was raised around a lot of men when I visited my father's achealogical digs. The men talk as well as do other things."

"Other things?"

"Yes. If there isn't any available women around ... well ... they use each other."

Inuyasha's face grimaced as his mind imagined last night between two men, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew."

Kagome giggled, "Well, sometimes I witnessed the acts. They weren't exactly modest."

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust,

"Can someone love two people at the same time?"

"HmHm. Yes. Some of the greatest writers have penned books of love triangles. But, I believe that there is just one person for everyone. One true, ultimate love." she said with a smile.

"Until I met you, I didn't realize there where any other people in the world besides here and the continent. How are you supposed to find just one special person?"

She smiled and kissed his lips, "Love finds you." she said.

The kiss sent fire rippling through his body and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with a ferocity he never had before. His hands tangled in her red tresses as her hands found their way to the soft velvet triangles atop his head. His tongue pushed its way inside her as he tasted her, enjoying every bit. Kagome finally broke apart for air,

"Kagome." he said, his voice husky, his eyes laden with lust, "You say you love me. I ... don't know exactly what love is. I just know I like being here beside you. I don't want you to return to him. He doesn't deserve you." his hold on her tightened, "**YOU'RE MINE**!"he growled.

She pushed away, "Inuyasha ... I must return. Or my father will pay with his life. Please, please ... allow us to continue like this. Alot of men and women where I come from are married to a spouse because they must be but have the person they love somewhere else. You said you'd be there for me .. please ... then do as I ask. I'll do anything for you ... I'll pleasure you anytime you want ... just don't jeopardize my father's life."

Her eyes searched his for an answer. His arms relaxed and he drooped his head, "If I must." he said, "But, what if I decide that you are my true love? What then? Would you ever be my wife and bear my children and give me someone by my side?"

"I can only offer you my love and my body. Nothing more. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and got dressed, "I need to think." he mumbled, "C'mon. Let me get you back to the palace."

They left the cave and he motioned for her to get on his back as he took of through the trees. As they arrived at the castle, Inuyasha's fears were warranted. The castle guards were still looking for her. Keeping out of sight, he followed her scent to her bed chambers and entered through the window. Kagome slid off his back and lightly onto the floor. She turned to him,

"I will come to you tonight ... if you still want me?" she asked, hopefully.

He looked into her eyes as he cupped her face in his hands, "Kagome ... I want more than a concubine."

She pulled away, her eyes full of anger, "How dare you insult me. I am nobody's whore! What happened last night was because I care about you and I wanted to show you what it was liked to be **wanted** ..._needed_ ..." her tears fell down her cheeks, "I am NOT chattel!"

Inuyasha's heart ached as she cried, knowing it was because of him. He rushed forward and grabbed her, quieting her rant by covering her lips with his and pulling her struggling body close to him. As his lips sought to dominate her, he found his body coming alive. Their hips began to grind together in an almost rythymic dance. Inuyasha may not have known exactly what to do, but his incestral mind did.

His hands roughly moved over her body as he broke the kiss. Nipping her bottom lip with his fang, he growled lowly, "You are my woman, Kagome." he said, as his hand moved down her back to her backside, roughly pulling her towards him as he grinded his hips into her, forcing his growing manhood against her legs.

She whimpered in response, a whimper that could only be described as the beg of a dog. He grabbed her hair and began sucking her neck, nipping and licking the sensitive flesh, turning it red, "No other man will ever have you. Not now. Not ever." he hissed into her ear, as she leaned her head back and moaned.

Their moment was interrupted by a heavy knock on the fragile door, "My lady ... are you in there? Was that you crying out?"

The voice was feminine and Kagome managed to gasp, "My vassal." She broke free and pushed Inuyasha away, "You must go. Before they capture you." she insisted, as she pushed him towards the window, "One minute please." she called over her shoulder, trying to distract the young lady on the other side of the door,

"Go!" she hissed.

Inuyasha looked at her from his perch on the window. His resolve was gone. She would be his ... all his ... no matter what,

"I'll return tonight." he said, as he disappeared.

He fled through the forest before coming to rest in the boughs of the old god tree outside Kikyou's village. He settled himself and thought back to Kagome's words. He didn't want just a woman to take his desires out on ... desires that had laid undiscovered until now. He wanted so much more. But, still, he couldn't deny that he wanted Kagome. He set his jaw. If this was the only way to have Kagome then he would leave it this way for now ... but someday ...

His thoughts were broken by her scent. He looked down and saw her priestess garb in the distance. She was alone, He hopped down from the tree and headed over to her.

They spent the afternoon doing menial things, but Kikyou's presence made him feel different. Not as alive as Kagome, but protective nonetheless. As the sun set, they walked towards the god tree,

"So, Inuyasha, when do I meet this Colleen?" Kikyou asked, trying to pry more information from him.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I ... I haven't seen her uh ... recently." he lied.

"Oh." she turned to leave, "I have to go, Inuyasha. I ... I need to take care of something." she said.

Inuyasha moved forward. He didn't know what came over him, but her grabbed Kikyou's body and pulled her close, "Kikyou." he breathed her name.

"Inuyasha?" her voice quivered. She wasn't used to this sort of behavior from the shy hanyou.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and then leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft but unyielding. Kikyou squirmed, "Inuyasha." she said, breaking the kiss.

His mind was racing. His imagination heightened. His body on fire. He growled at her and bared his fangs. Holding her tighter he moved his hands over her body,

Kikyou managed to free a hand and slapped him hard in the face, sending him reeling back. It was then that his mind settled and he looked at the woman,

"Kikyou!"

"How dare you touch me like that! I am not your wife for you to get familar with." she raised her bow and before Inuyasha knew what happened, he was pinned to the tree with four arrows,

"Kikyou!" he yelled, as she turned around and walked away, "KIKYOU! GET ME DOWN!" he yelled, then growled at himself.

He had let his guard down. His mind had been on Kagome ... not Kikyou when he had touched her, "Shit! What did I do?"

Managing to free himself from the arrows, Inuyasha walked sadly into the forest. Totally confused, he wondered what had happened. Granted, he was thinking about Kagome when he kissed Kikyou but, didn't women like that? Kagome certainly did. He looked towards the village. Why did Kikyou act so violently when he touched her? He had been gentle, after all.

He looked at the sky. Night would fall soon. He raced back to the other edge of the forest. He would go back to the person who said she loved him and who was willing to give herself to him ... even if it was only her body. Tonight he would have her ... all of her.


	8. Chapter 8

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 8

Inuyasha leapt quietly to her window, staying out of view of any palace guards. He jumped in and landed softly on the floor. Sniffing the air, he smelled her sweet fragrance and he relaxed instantly. As he looked around, he realized she wasn't in the room.

Sniffing the air deeply again, he looked for her freshest scent and the scent of any others who may be near her. The air held only the scent of females so he knew the guards were not on this floor.

Following the scent, he arrived at another room, this one very humid and sticky. Peering in, he saw a very large tub in the center, filled with hot water and flower petals. Three young women in kimonos attended to the young lady in the tub, washing her red hair, bathing her body and rinsing her off. The sight drove him crazy. From his vantage point, he watched as Kagome stood in the tub, the water glistening on her body in the lamp light. The young maidens dried her hair and body off. One of the maidens instructed Kagome to lay on a white blanket on the floor,

"I will pour your oil on your body, my lady."

Kagome looked bored and unhappy, "Really, you don't have to do that. I can do it." she said, taking the bottle of oil from the young maiden.

"But, my lady ..." the maiden protested.

Kagome whirled on her heels and looked at her vassals sternly, "I said I'll take care of it!" her voice raised, "Please leave me alone!"

The girls stared at her in fear and quickly ran from the room. Inuyasha took that as his cue to retreat to her bedroom.

The door slid open from the hallway and she walked into her bedroom. Moonlight filtered in through the windows. She hadn't bothered to dress and the moonlight kissed her shapely figure.

He lay on her futon and stared at her as she entered. Although he knew perfectly well who the body belonged too, when the moonlight hit her face, he had to stifle a gasp,

'_Kikyou_!' he thought in amazement.

The face that appeared in the glowing light was identical to that of the priestess's. Only when the night breeze blew through the window and her red hair appeared in the light, was it possible to tell the difference,

'_No wonder I confused them today_.' he thought, as his mind drifted back to the incident with Kikyou.

Kagome continued to stare out the window as the night wind blew her hair. Inuyasha sat quietly and watched, mesmorized by the sight in front of him. He was sure even the goddess Amaterasu wasn't as beautiful. He watched as Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and began to hum softly. As she continued to hum, her eyes closed and she began swaying to the music she created.

She swayed and danced in the moonlight, her features fully visable to the man who sat on the floor and watched her without her knowledge. Her eyes remained closed and her hands moved up and down her body, rubbing her arms, stomach and bountiful breasts. Her hum became a soft moan as she rubbed her nipples with her hands, causing them to become firm and erect. Her body continued to sway as she moved her hands up to her neck and then through her hair. Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes flew open as two arms snaked around her waist and a naked, muscular form pressed against her and a wet tongue licked her neck,

"Don't stop on my account." he said, huskily.

She trembled as his hot breath blew across her neck,

"Keep dancing." he urged.

She started to sway again as Inuyasha pressed his body tightly against hers. Her right arm reached around his neck and she buried her hand in his silver tresses. She bent her knees slightly and pushed her shapely backside into his manhood, grinding their hips together in her dance. Inuyasha mimicked her moves, swaying with her, as their bodies moved together. He pulled his arms off her waist and brought his hands up to cup the overflowing mounds.

Her head leaned back and her back arched as he began focusing his attentions on her breasts like she had done earlier. Rubbing the nubs between his fingers gently, she moaned her approval. His manhood pressed against her thigh, begging for attention. He turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. As her hands explored his nakedness, he growled into her mouth and nipped her lip with his fangs, drawing some blood which he eagerly lapped up,

"Submit to me." he growled out, enjoying his new found bravery,

"What do you want, my lord?" she asked, lust dripping from her voice as her hand played with his shaft.

"Pleasure me. Like before."

"I'll do better than that, my lord." she whispered, as she took his hand and led him to the futon.

Urging him down, she retrieved the bottle of oil she had lay on the dresser. Inuyasha growled at her departure. Settling back down beside him, she hugged him and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue entering his waiting mouth and eagerly tasting him. Breaking the kiss, she urged,

"Lay on your stomach."

He eyed her suspiciously at first, "Why?"

"Because I want to massage your back with the oil. You'll like it, I promise. Trust me."

Trust. Inuyasha looked at her. He never trusted anyone. Did he? He turned over and settled himself on his stomach. She pushed his hair to the side, giving her full access to his neck, shoulders and back. Pouring the fragrant oil into her hand, she rubbed her hands together to warm it. Using a firm hand, she massaged his neck and shoulders,

"You're tense, my lord."

He murmured something but it was lost in his arms. She continued massaging, working out knots in his muscles that she was sure had never been touched before. Satisfied his shoulders and neck were loosened up, she moved her hands down his back, kneading her thumbs into his spine. As she worked each inch of his backbone, she placed feather light kisses along his back.

Her actions were driving him wild and he squirmed under her hands, his erection becoming ever more uncomfortable, especially on the futon. As she finished up his spine, she ran her hands back up to the top of his back and then lightly dragged her nails down his spine, followed by her full breasts and hair. His body quivered uncontrollably and she smiled to herself.

Pouring more oil on her hands, she again rubbed her hands together and proceeded to massage his perfectly round buttocks. She marvelled at how firm his whole body was and how his skin felt under her hands. She slipped her thumbs between the slit of his rump and teased the skin there. He responded by squirming his hips more and pushing his rear end up to meet her hands,

"Mmmmm. Like that do we?" she teased.

His moans answered her question as her finger teased his opening. Taking her oil, she tilted the bottle, letting the fluid spill onto his cheeks. She used her one hand to open his cheeks, allowing the fluid to run down freely towards his anus. Watching the fluid moisten the puckered hole sent shivers down her spine. She ran her finger around his hole and he moaned his approval while pushing his butt up towards her looking for her finger to enter him,

"Please Kagome ..." he moaned out.

She placed the bottle of oil on the floor and took her free hand and grasped his hardened member, which was now free of the floor. Her action made him pull up on his knees to give her more access. He was surprised at his own submission to her dominance.

Her hand coated in the fragrant oil, she freely pumped his shaft, while she circled his anus with her finger. His moans were becoming louder and his breaths were coming in ragged puffs,

"Don't tease me, woman." he said, his voice trying to get some semblance of control. '_Damn_.' he thought, '_I'm supposed to be in control here_!'

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" she said, her voice flirty and teasing.

His breath came in short bursts and his heart raced. Before last night, he had never imagined having a woman put a finger up inside him, but the feeling had been incredible once his muscle had relaxed. Now, with her finger poised at his entrance, all he could think of was having her repeat her performance. Damn, how he wanted that feeling again!

"Go inside me! I want to feel your finger." he practically begged her, all his male dominance dissipated.

She obliged him and slipped her finger deep inside his hole with a quick thrust. In one quick move, he was fully on his knees, his head tossed back, his legs spread wide as he cried out her name. Pumping his shaft with her one hand, she probed his anus with her finger, pumping her finger in time with her thrusts on his throbbing member.

His mind swirled as fire ripped through his body. His eyes grew wide as he felt her place a second finger inside him, stretching him further. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he met her thrusts with his body. The fuller sensation inside him hurt at first, but he quickly got used to it. His body trembled in excitement as he felt her fucking his tight hole. It was a feeling he would never forget and one that he knew he needed to have.

She slowed her movements and slowly inserted a third finger, wanting to see how far he would go. He gasped as her third finger entered and she pushed slowly, all the way inside,

"Stop." he said, softly, "Just for a moment."

"Too much?" she asked, concerned.

"I ... just need to get used to ... " his voice was raspy and he tried to get his breath, "Kagome ... I ... take me in your mouth ... please."

She smiled and assisted him, as best she could, in turning onto his back. She had started to exit his hole, but he stopped her,

"Don't. I want you to continue." he said, as their eyes met.

She kept her fingers still as he turned over and the feeling of her fingers turning in his hole sent fire up his spine and he collapsed on his back with a loud moan. Trying to sound demanding, he said simply,

"Continue."

She smiled as she obliged, placing his shaft in her mouth as she began to pump her fingers in and out of him. His hands grabbed her hair, forcing her down further on his cock, as he attempted to gain some sort of control. Pumping his hips into her face, he grunted like a caveman as his body quaked with his impeding release. He threw his head back and screamed out her name as his hot seed exploded in her mouth.

She continued sucking on his shaft, surprised that it retained its fullness. As his breathing slowed, she licked up the seed of his shaft and cleaned him up. He watched her every move. When she finished, she crawled back up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her full, silken lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He could taste his residue inside her. Breaking the kiss, she looked up into his amber orbs,

"Was that to your satisfaction, my lord?"

"I am not your lord. I am only Inuyasha. And don't talk like that. You aren't a simple whore. You could never disappoint me. I've never had a woman in this way ... I wouldn't know any different." he kissed her deeply, "Anything you do would please me. Even a simple dance while naked in the moonlight pleases me."

"I wish I had known you were there." she said.

"Would you have still danced?"

"I doubt it."

"Then I'm glad you didn't know I was here." he smiled, capturing her lips with his.

He kissed her over and over again, coming up only for some much needed air. His hands travelled the full length of her body as he kissed her and she responded with moans and by pushing her body closer to his. Her delicate skin was silky soft to the touch and he felt bad that his hands were so calloused,

"I'm sorry, Kagome." he whispered, between kisses.

"For what?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

He pulled his hands to in front of her, releasing her body, "Your skin is so soft and my hands so rough. It must hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

She took his hands and kissed the palms, lightly swirling her tongue over the roughness. His body trembled again at her touch. She then moved his hands to her firm breasts and squeezed as her eyes gazed into his,

"It feels good. Rough hands belong to people who don't make other people do their duties. My father's hands are rough. But, his touch is gentle. So is yours, Inuyasha."

"Kagome." he whispered. Her words always eased his mind.

She kissed him, opening her mouth for him to enter her. He responded in kind and pushed her onto her back,

"My turn." he spoke between kisses.

Inuyasha's mind reeled as he began taking his turn. He wanted to pleasure her as she had pleasured him. Trailing kisses down her neck, he traced an invisible line down to between her breasts. As his one hand kneaded one of the mounds, he took his tongue and traced around her areola before pulling the hardened nipple into his mouth.

She moaned and arched her back into him, as she squirmed underneath his body. Inuyasha gently suckled the one breast before moving to the other and continuing his actions there. He was painfully aware of his aching member that wanted to have another release, but he was determined to have his way with Kagome.

Kagome herself was feeling anxious, as the wetness pooled between her legs. Her eyes fluttered as she squirmed. Her body was screaming for more. Her hands traveled to his sensitive ears and then she started to push his head down towards her womanhood as she spread her legs, inviting him in. He smiled to himself at her impatience.

He obliged her and quickly situated himself between her legs. He took a finger, mindful of his claw, and traced around her swollen core, allowing the moisture to coat it. As he slipped his finger between the folds, Kagome gasped loudly when he touched a certain area. Curious, he opened the folds and discovered a small nodule covered in skin. When he rubbed his finger over it, she jumped and screamed in obvious pleasure.

Emboldened by her reaction, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over the nub. Kagome's body quivered and she cried out for more. He inhaled her scent as he buried his face into her, sucking and licking the sensitive nub. Kagome's hands found the furry triangles and she started to massage them as he continued to play with the sensitive nub. He ran his finger up and down her folds, covering it in the thick liquid that poured from her.

Taking a chance, he gently slipped a finger deeper in the fold, finding an orifice. Stopping his actions on her nub, he watched as his finger disappeared inside the opening. The hot, tight, moist walls of her cunt greeted his finger as her gutteral cries reached his ears. Pulling his finger out, he then inserted two fingers inside her. She squirmed at the feeling ... her walls so tight that the presence of something inside was uncomfortable. Her muscles loosened up for a bit but then tightened when he returned to sucking her nub.

Remembering her movements with him, he thrust his fingers in and out as he sucked and licked the sensitive peak. Kagome was losing all control as she wrapped her legs around his neck and her hands grabbed the sides of the futon. Her head flew from side to side and her body squirmed frantically. Her release was imminent.

As he felt the muscles of her body contract on his fingers, he lapped at the juices being released from her body. As her cries and grunts greeted him, something in his mind ordered him to stop. He pulled his fingers out and started to get to his knees. Kagome whimpered a loud, "NO!" as she bucked her hips wildly.

Inuyasha instinctively spread her legs wider and placed his engorged member at her entrance. His blood was racing through his body, demanding that he take her. His body wanted the woman that lay squirming under him, begging for his touch. Knowing full well what was about to come, Kagome reached out and grabbed his buttocks hard, while pushing her hips up, looking for what her body knew belonged inside her. She could feel it, just beyond her reach, at the tip of her opening. She knew nothing of what to expect, only that her body needed the man who knelt in front of her. Her mind was wild with lust, her body on the brink of esctasy,

"INUYASHA!" she demanded.

He needed no further prodding. His own mind swirling and blood boiling, he grabbed her hips and with one fluid thrust, buried his well endowed member to the hilt in her hot, and very tiny, hole, stretching her to the max. Her back arched and she threw her head back as the pain ripped through her body. Her maidenhood broken, blood droplets stained the white futon underneath them. Her scream of pain was mixted with pleasure as her body released and the orgasm filled her core. Inuyasha's body controlled him now, and he pumped into her, hard and fast, fighting against the tide of her tightening muscles.

Kagome had never felt anything like it before. The pain was incredible ... it felt like her bottom was being ripped wide open. Yet, her body thundered with numerous orgasms, one after the other, cascading over her like a mighty waterfall. She had lost all control of her body and senses. All she could do was cry out as Inuyasha continued to pump inside of her.

His own release was building. He thought it would never come. He pumped into her, wildly, the friction driving him crazy. Sweat poured off of him as he grunted like an animal. Squeezing her hips, he felt the explosion as his seed spilled inside her. Her grunts and groans of her own orgasms made him want to keep going even after his explosion was over. He slowed down and looked at her, replacing his rapid thrusts with gentle in out motions, keeping his shaft slick and hard.

Her eyes caught his and he smiled, "Like it?"

His answer came when she squirmed underneath him, pushing her hips to his, "Want more?" he asked, surprised.

"You're still hard." she whispered.

"I'm demon."

She licked her lips sexily and smiled. Her body was still sending off small explosions inside her as he continued to pump in and out. She rubbed her breasts and spread her legs further. That was the only signal Inuyasha needed as he began pumping her harder.

------------------------------

The sun sat low in the sky when the two lovers finally laid spent and sweaty on the futon in each others arms. The kisses they shared were now soft, delicate kisses and warm nuzzles of contentment. Inuyasha sighed softly in her hair,

"You're gonna be tired today. You got no sleep last night." he whispered.

"Neither did you."

"I'm a demon. I don't need sleep."

"Everyone needs sleep. Even demons." she kissed his chin.

"Ok. I don't need as much sleep. There, ok?" he chided her.

She smiled, "Ok."

"Will I see you today, Kagome?" the thought of having to leave her bed was killing him inside. He wanted to stay beside her.

"Wasn't last night enough?"

"Not for this. Just ... just to spend time with you. I told you I don't want you just for pleasures."

"I'll see if I can get away. The lord has not been happy with my frequent walks." she said, with a frown.

"There's a village I want to take you to. I know the priestess there. She said the villagers would really like to meet someone from another country."

"A village? That sounds nice." she smiled at him. He felt his body glow in her smile,

"Meet me at the forest's edge at mid-day. I'll take you there." he said, kissing her nose.

"I will try." she said, as a knock interrupted their conversation,

"My lady? Breakfast is here."

"Leave it by the door Momiji." Kagome called back, "Stay for breakfast?" she asked the hanyou hopefully.

He kissed her lips and smiled, "I had my meal." he said, a twinkle in his eye, as she slapped his arm playfully.

He got up and dressed, already missing the warmth of her touch and body. She pulled on a summer kimono and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently,

"Mid-day. Remember."

And with that, he went to the window and was gone. Kagome watched the blur of red disappear into the forest before turning around to retrieve her morning meal.


	9. Chapter 9

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 9

Kagome looked over her platter. She picked up some choice fruits and began to eat as she poured cream into her porridge. She filled herself with everything that she wanted before returning the platter to its place at the foot of her door to be retrieved by her vassals.

Inuyasha wanted to meet her mid-day to take her to the village. Looking over her clothes, she chose an airy white dress covered in green shamrocks. The sleeves were short and poofy, the bodice was lacy with green gems sewn into the lace, and the skirt was covered in the shamrocks with a soft overlay. She decided it would be nice to wear during the mid-day sun.

She called for her vassal, Eri, who assisted her in getting dressed. She carefully made up her face ... not too much as to look like a whore but enough to show she was different from the people of this land. Slipping into her shoes, she grabbed a matching hat and parasol to take with her. She headed downstairs to the main chamber of the castle.

She knew the lord had left on an urgent manner and she breezily walked through the room, as if daring the guards to stop her. They looked at each other and then at her,

"My lady, where are you going?"

"I am taking a walk. I do not want to be disturbed." she said, as she held her head up high and walked away from the palace grounds.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha landed softly in front of Kikyou as she returned to the village,

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice slightly irritated.

"I want ... look Kikyou ... I'm sorry ... for yesterday. I dunno what came over me." he mumbled.

"I accept your apology, Inuyasha. I thought maybe, for a moment, you had started to act like other men. Thinking you have every right to do what you wish with women." she said, falling into step with him.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead. How could he explain to Kikyou that he only wanted to show his, was it love? He then turned to her,

"Kagome will be visiting the village today, Kikyou."

"Kagome? You met another girl? It seems you're becoming quite popular with the ladies." Kikyou's heart twinged again.

"Huh? No ... it's Colleen. But, her Japanese name is Kagome."

"Ohhh. I see. Well, if we are to have someone visiting our village from another country, we should prepare for her arrival. When will she be here?"

"About mid-day."

"I must head back then. I look forward to meeting your friend, Inuyasha."

Kikyou rushed away from Inuyasha, heading back towards the village. Inuyasha just shook his head and turned to head towards the forest. The sun was nearly overhead. It was time to get Kagome.

Kagome found herself a spot by the brook and sat on a smooth rock to await Inuyasha. She knew his sense of smell was excellent and he would locate her. She really had no desire to enter the woods without her protector.

She didn't have to wait long. She heard the whooshing sound of his hitoe and turned to look. He landed softly beside her and she stood up and went to him. He held out his arms and embraced her, breathing in her gentle scent as he enveloped his strong arms around her,

"Kagome." he whispered her name.

She hugged him tightly and commented, "I like it when you say my name."

This confused Inuyasha. Why would him simply calling her name be anything special?

"The village is waiting." he said, pulling away.

"Let's go then, shall we Inuyasha?" her voice light and airy.

He felt it then ... when she said his name ... he felt something course through him ... maybe there was something about saying your lover's name aloud ...

They walked beside each other in a comfortable silence. Kagome took the time to enjoy the scenery around her. It was her first real time out of the castle, at least without running for her life.

"There it is." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked. Before her stood a quaint village of huts and fields. The fields were full of crops and people and animals roamed around. It reminded her a bit of the small towns back home in Ireland,

"It's beautiful." she gasped.

As the couple walked towards the village, a young woman of about 19 approached them. She wore a white yukata and red hakama pants. Her black hair was pulled back and she carried a long bow in her hand. Beside her was a young girl of about 8 wearing a kimono with blue flowers. Inuyasha stopped in front of the woman,

"Kikyou. This is Colleen. Now known as Kagome." Inuyasha introduced her, "Kagome, this is Kikyou, the village priestess. And the kid is her sister Kaede."

Kikyou bowed her head, "Lady Kagome, how nice of you to visit our village. I hear you are to be our daimyo's next wife."

Kagome cringed inside at what Kikyou said, but she kept her outward composure. She took her hands and lifted her dressed slightly, curtsying to the priestess, "Lady Kikyou, I am honored that I can visit your village." she said with a smile.

Kikyou studied the girl. Her red hair that hung in long ringlets, her emerald green eyes, her skin a burnished gold, accented by eye makeup and rouge, her lips full and pink, the bodice of her dress holding in two large mounds and her tiny cinched waist and small hands in dainty white gloves. She was a foreign beauty, looking nothing like the girls of the land, but more exciting, exotic. Kikyou also noted the closeness between Inuyasha's and Kagome's bodies.

"What a huge dress!" commented Kaede, wide-eyed.

Kagome giggled, "Yes, it is large. It's called a hoop skirt."

"Why?" asked Kaede.

Kagome lifted her skirt a bit, "Because I wear a large hoop that encircles the dress and keeps it spread out ... see?'

Kaede giggled, "Someone could hide under that."

"And they do." commented Kagome.

"Huh?" Kaede looked at her.

"In my country, if a someone needs to hide, a woman may offer her dress as a hiding spot. Most people are too modest to ask a lady to lift her skirt to search for someone. Children, especially, will ask to hide under the skirt if they have been naughty and want to hide from their mothers. Wanna try it?" she offered, as she pushed her skirt up just enough for Kaede to scoot underneath before dropping it back into place.

"Can you see me, big sister?" she called out.

"No, I cannot Kaede. But, I do not think it is proper for you to be underneath Lady Kagome's skirt." chided Kikyou gently.

Kaede crawled out, "You have interesting pants on, Lady Kagome."

Kagome giggle again, "They are called pantaloons. They are technically my undergarments. Should my dress fly up, no one can see anything. It's helpful when the wind is blowing heavily."

Kikyou shifted uncomfortably. She was watching Inuyasha's reactions to Kagome and felt a twinge of sadness when she saw him laugh at Kagome and Kaede's interaction. She had never seen him laugh. Her eyes looked at Kagome with something unreadable in her eyes when she saw Inuyasha smile at Kagome.

"Come on." she said, "I"ll introduce you to the village."

She turned and walked into the village, why Kaede excitedly asked Kagome question after question. Villagers looked up from their tasks when they saw the beautiful stranger walk in with their priestess and Inuyasha. Murmurs quickly spread as the people whispered about their guest.

"Lady Kikyou, who do you have?" one of the village men asked, as a crowd gathered.

"Good people, this is Lady Kagome. She will soon be our daimyo's new wife. She comes here from a country by the name of Ireland." Kikyou announced.

Kagome curtsyed to the crowd as she heard the villagers' whispers,

"So beautiful."

"Look at her clothes."

"Her skin is gold."

The villagers led Kagome to a place where she could sit down. As Kagome settled herself, the villagers began asking questions, starting with a young girl who asked wide-eyed,

"How can you sit down in that dress?"

She smiled and laughed as she showed the girl how she handled the dress so that she could sit comfortably. She answered as many questions as she could. Some of the questions led to small stories and the villagers sat around, enraptured by her voice and the stories she told. The villagers seemed very interested in hearing about her many sailing trips and seemed surprised to hear of cultures outside of their own.

The afternoon flew by and work was discarded as the villagers became enthralled with their beautiful guest. Eyes grew wide when she described animals she had seen on African safaris and she told of pirates in the oceans. Her stories were short, but many, as she explained she would have to tell all the details on another visit.

"You will return to our humble village, won't you Lady Kagome?" one of the young men asked, obviously smitten by the lovely lady, a fact quietly noted by Inuyasha as he leveled a glaring gaze on the young man as he sneered, an expression seen by Kikyou.

"Oh, yes. I would love to, if you would have me." she responded.

The villagers readily agreed and clamored together, wanting to know when she would return. Kagome offered to return the next afternoon and promised to elaborate on at least one of her stories,

"Would you like to try a meal from my country?" she asked.

The villagers nodded in excited affirmation as Kagome stood up to leave,

"I must be returning. The lord will be expecting me for dinner." she said.

A few young children ran up to her, their hands full of flowers, "Here, Lady Kagome, for you." they all said.

She knelt down to their level and took the flowers, "Thank you very much. They are so beautiful."

As she turned to leave, with Inuyasha by her side, she waved happily at the assembled group. Kikyou walked with them to the edge of the village,

"I must take my leave of you here, Lady Kagome." she said sweetly, "I have duties to attend to."

Kagome bowed to Kikyou, "Lady Kikyou, thank you for allowing me to visit. If I may, I would like to teach the children. Maybe they might like to learn to read or to write. That way they can read some of my books about where I've been."

"Not to be rude, but village children generally have no need for such things. Their lives will be nothing more than what you see. Learning is for scholars."

"Maybe." Kagome answered softly and quieted down when she saw a look in Kikyou's eyes. She had seen Kikyou watch Inuyasha all day. She had a good idea why, "Might Inuyasha accompany my back to my castle?" she asked Kikyou, pointedly.

"I am not Inuyasha's keeper." Kikyou said, a small hint of annoyance in her voice. Was this girl playing with her?

Kagome smiled her sweet smile and started to turn to go,

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome turned and faced Kikyou,

"May I ask a small favor of you?" asked the priestess.

"Sure."

"Could you please speak to the daimyo about our village. His taxation for protection makes living very hard on a village as poor as this. Is there anytihing you can do?"

Kagome looked from Kikyou to Inuyasha and back. Inuyasha just stared at Kikyou,

"I will try."

Kikyou bowed her head, "That is all I can ask. Thank you." she said, as she turned and walked away.

Kagome turned away and headed towards the castle with Inuyasha beside her. The silence between the two was deafening. Kagome finally piped up,

"You care for her, don't you?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, shock registering in his face. Kagome smiled at him,

"You don't have to answer that. It's in your eyes. Is that why you asked me if it was possible to love more than one person?"

Inuyasha stammered, "Uh ... well ... yea." he stared at something on the ground.

Kagome took his hand and started walking,

"Will you be visiting tonight?" her voice was sweet and innocent as if the previous statement had never been said.

"If you still want me to." he answered, his voice quiet. He didn't want to hear her answer.

She turned to him and kissed him. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her in and deepened the kiss. As her mouth parted, his tongue pushed in, looking for hers, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes,

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Do I have to wait for tonight?" he pleaded.

Her hand ran down his chest to his hakama and she squeezed his hardening member,

"Do you want a taste of tonight?" she said huskily, as her hand squeezed him.

Her answer came in his moan as his head bent back and his footing faltered. She gently pushed him up against a tree and she untied his obi, pushing his pants to his ankles and freeing his stiff member from its confines. She knelt down and pulled him into her mouth, massaging his shaft up and down as she suckled and licked the throbbing head.

Inuyasha grabbed the trunk of the tree as he attempted to keep himself steady. As her hand and mouth worked on him, his mind was sent to dizzying heights. His hips bucked into her face in an ever wilder frenzy. Her hat fell off onto the dirt as she quickened the pace. She tightened her grip around his base and she pushed him as far into her throat as she could go without choking. As his moans increased and his breathing started coming in gasps, his claws started tearing bark off the tree as he dug his hands into the trunk.

Grunting incoherantly, he rammed his throbbing member into her mouth. He spread his legs open to get more leverage, when he felt her finger enter him and push deep inside. When her second finger entered, Inuyasha released a feral cry from his throat. She pumped her fingers inside him, harder and faster than she ever did before. As the universe exploded inside Inuyasha's body, he reached up and grabbed the trunk above him to hold himself up as he exploded inside her mouth. His eyes opened wide and his mouth opened in a scream that sent birds flying.

Kagome cleaned him up with her mouth, all the time eyeing him as he recovered. He hadn't realized he had broken the tree trunk above him and it had fallen behind him. Kagome pulled up his hakama and retied his obi. Caressing his chest as she stood up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. He returned the kiss with passion as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Enjoy your appetizer?" she teased, as she broke the kiss.

"Mmmmm. When's dinner?" he asked,

"That's _your_ problem. But, I can supply dessert."

"Can't wait."

They walked arm in arm to the edge of the forest where Kagome took her leave. She left him with a soft kiss.

-----------------------------

Kikyou walked through the forest. Kaede and a couple of villagers had been spooked when they heard a wild animal scream in the woods. Following in the direction they had pointed, she came across a tree crushed and toppled over. At the base of the tree lay scattered flowers,

'_These are the flowers the village children gave to Kagome_.' Kikyou thought, as she looked around, '_Hmmm. Inuyasha must have taken care of the animal. Maybe it was a demon that attacked Kagome_.' She looked at the ground, "Kagome." she said to herself, '_What are you to him_?'


	10. Chapter 10

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 10

Kagome washed up and headed down for supper where she joined the lord and his other wives. She took her place beside him, her spot for now as his future bride. Her father sat across from her and smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"Colleen." the lord started.

"Yes, my lord?" she responded sweetly.

"I am not sure of these walks you take every day. I do not like it." he admonished her.

"My lord," she said bowing, "I cannot be couped up in a stuffy castle all day." she said, trying not to sound exasperated.

"What is it you do on these walks?"

"Well, today I visited a small village headed by a priestess. The villagers enjoyed meeting someone from a strange land." she said with a smile.

The lord looked at her, interested, "Really? Tell me more." he told her.

Kagome spoke of the villagers and the quaintness of the town. She finished by asking her question,

"The village is quite small and poor. The taxes you impose on them seem quite harsh. Might you not consider lowering the taxes to help them out, my lord?"

"Hmmm. You seem fascinated by this village. What is the priestess' name?"

"Her name is Kikyou, my lord."

"Kikyou. That village, I see." he mused.

"You know of them, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes. I have heard of the priestess. I will consider your request. By the way, have you given any thought to what name you would like to be known as?"

"Yes, my lord. I want to be called Kagome." she said, softly.

"Kagome? I have never heard that name before. Why did you choose that name?" he asked her.

"I heard some children playing a game and that is what they called it. I liked it." she lied.

"Fine. I told you that your new name was entirely up to you. I don't like the name but it's your choice. I will abide by it." he said, as he returned to his food.

As Kagome returned to eating, she couldn't help but feel someone staring at her. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw a young man of the guard leering at her. She shivered and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hurridly finished her meal and excused herself. Her vassal followed,

"Please, Ayumi, I want to be alone." she told the young girl.

"But, my lady ..." the girl protested.

But Kagome's look silenced her protests. Kagome hurried upstairs and bolted her door. A short time later, she heard footsteps outside her door. Wanting no one on the floor when Inuyasha arrived, she opened her door to tell them to leave. A hand reached out and grabbed her mouth, stifling her scream. The assailant pushed her down onto the futon and began to rip off her dress as she squirmed and cried out. She realized too late that no one else was on her floor. She looked fearfully at the man on top of her. It was the young guard from the dining room,

"Leave me be!" she tried to sound demanding, "I am the lord's soon to be bride. I am supposed to be a virgin on our wedding night." she protested.

"Tough!" he hissed, "I want you now. I don't care about the lord."

She squirmed and screamed as his hands roughly handled her body. She thought her screams would go unheard until she heard,

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Inuyasha came flying through the window and slashed at the man, injuring him. The young man stared wildly at Inuyasha before fleeing. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms to comfort her,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." she replied, though clearly shaken.

Shouts could be heard down the corrider as guards rushed to her room, breaking through the fragile door,

"It's the beast!" they cried, as they grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him out of the naked girl's arms,

'_Kagome_.' he thought, as they dragged him away, their eyes meeting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, as they pulled him away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was pushed roughly onto the floor in front of the lord. The injured guard stood next to the lord,

"That's him, my lord. He was attacking the princess when I got there. See what he did to me?" he showed the lord his injuries.

The lord stood up and looked at Inuyasha,

"What do you have to say for yourself, beast?" he taunted.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. If you're gonna kill me, then do it!" he spat.

"Why were you in the princess's chamber?" the lord asked, "Answer me or I shall slice off your head!"

"Whatever." was Inuyasha's only response.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome dressed as quickly as she could and raced through the halls and down the stairs to the main chamber. She had to speak to the lord for Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"If you won't speak then you will have to die for trying to attack the princess." said the lord, ordering a man with a sword towards him, "Off with his head." he ordered.

Inuyasha stared defiantly at the lord. He knew his death was imminent either way. He could speak the truth but who would the lord believe? His trusted servant or a half-breed? Why bother to waste his breath?

Footsteps were heard across the wood as Kagome ran into the chamber. Throwing herself in front of the executioner, who stood behind Inuyasha with his sword raised, she yelled,

"STOP! I BEG OF YOU! THIS MAN IS INNOCENT!" she screamed out.

The lord approached Kagome, "Why do you protect this beast that attacked you?"

"My lord, he is not the one who attacked me." she said, breathlessly, then pointed to the injured young man, "He is!" she accused.

"WHAT? What is the meaning of all this?" demanded the lord.

The young man stammered, "She ... she lies. The half-breed attacked her."

"You did." Kagome looked at him, her eyes afire, "Inuyasha rescued me from you. That's why he injured you."

The lord looked between the young man and Inuyasha,

"If this is the truth, why didn't he speak up?" said the lord.

"Would you have believed a mere half-breed, my lord?" Kagome asked, gently.

"Hmmm. No, I guess not. Release him." he ordered his guards, "And I want him," he said, pointing to the injured young man, "In the dungeon."

As the guards freed Inuyasha from his binds and removed the true culprit, the lord looked at Kagome and Inuyasha,

"Why were you in her room, beast?" the lord asked.

"He has a name, my lord." Kagome said pointedly, "It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, you say. Do you speak, Inuyasha?"

"Yea." was the only answer.

The lord was appalled, "You insolent creature. You are a beast! An ignorant, uneducated half-breed! Bow when you speak to me!"

"I bow to no one!" Inuyasha stated flatly.

Kagome jumped in, "My lord, how can you say such things to the man who rescued me? He protected my honor and virginity for me." she lied to the lord.

"Why was he in your room?" he demanded a second time.

"Inuyasha has an excellent sense of smell. He smelled my fear and came to my rescue." she explained.

"The guards said they found him holding you, while you were naked. Explain that to me." continued the lord.

"That man stripped me of my clothes. Granted, it wasn't the most modest thing to do, but Inuyasha was trying to comfort me. He held me to calm me down. I wasn't thinking of my state of undress at the time, my lord."

The lord considered this for a moment then said, "Is this the half-demon you saved from the guards?" he asked Kagome.

"Yes. And in return, he has now saved me. He has repaid his life debt." she said, convienently leaving out that he had already saved her once before.

The lord thought about this, "Is that why you were near the castle, Inuyasha?"

"Yea." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine. You are free to go." the lord waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded. He started to walk out of the castle.

"Inuyasha." the lord called.

Inuyasha turned to look back at the man, "What?"

"My future bride here insists on taking walks outside of the castle on a regular basis. I take it you know your way around out there. You seem strong. Would you be interested in protecting her when she's outside the castle?" he asked.

"She seems to be in more danger _inside_ your castle." Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.

"Then maybe you would like to become her personal bodyguard." the lord told him, "She thinks highly of you. I can provide you with quarters up on her floor."

Inuyasha studied the man for a moment, "I'll protect Kagome." he agreed, "But, I don't need that. I prefer the outdoors."

"Kagome, you said? So, she's told you the name she'll be taking. Never mind. I will still have quarters for you on her floor. Use them if you want."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, with a wave of his hand, as he exited the castle.

Kagome bowed her head, "Thank you, my lord." she said, as she turned to go.

The lord watched her go before retiring for the night.

Kagome settled herself on her futon looking at the floor. Suddenly, something blocked the moonlight.

"Inuyasha. I wouldn't settle on the window. We don't need guards investigating." she chided gently.

She heard the gentle '_whoosh_' of his fire rat robe as he entered her room,

"What does it matter? The lord has given me permission to be here." he said, as he sat beside her.

She crawled into his lap and he was surprised when her tears started falling freely,

"Oh, Inuyasha." she sobbed.

"Why ... why are you crying, Kagome?" he asked her.

"I was so frightened. I thought I would be too late. I thought ... you were going to die!" she buried her face into his hitoe as she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and rocking her gently,

"You ... were worried?" he asked, his voice soft and amazed.

"Why do you sound so surprised, Inuyasha?" she asked, "Of course I was worried. I was afraid I was going to lose you!"

She looked into his amber orbs but his eyes were unreadable. He had never known anybody who might grieve over him shoud he die,

"Kagome." he said, softly.

"You could have broken those bonds. You could have overpowered those guards. Why didn't you run, Inuyasha?"

"I would rather have died then run and leave you behind. I knew if I ran, I would never be able to return to see you. Ever. Death was easier to face."

She tightened her grip on him. He lifted her chin and gently took a clawed finger to wipe away her tears,

"Don't cry for me, Kagome. I'm not worth your tears." he said.

"Don't ever say that, Inuyasha. I feel you are worth my tears and that's all that matters!"

Inuyasha gazed longingly into her green eyes. He felt he could get lost in those eyes. All the emotions displayed inside jumped out at him. He lifted her chin further and kissed her very gently. His heart leapt with pure joy. He removed her clothes and then his own, cuddling together with her under her light blanket. He made sweet love to her that night ... no rushing. He took his time, memorizing every inch of her body, her fragrance, her taste. He had never before in his life felt such pure acceptance. He was not a half-breed to her, but a man. A man capable of fulfilling her very womanly needs of being held, loved, protected.

He knew their relationship would go no farther then what it now was and he didn't care. As long as he could be in her arms, in her bed, he would be happy. He sighed as he listened to her soft coos and whispers of adoration. He had finally found his place in the world.

They held each other close after making love, Kagome intertwining her fingers in his and giggling softly as she lay against his chest,

"Can I visit the village again, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not? They seem to like you." he answered.

"I want to teach the children to at least read." she mused.

"Why? What do they need that for?" he asked.

"Because I learned alot about the world through books. I want to share that with them." she said with a smile.

He shrugged, "Whatever you want." he said, as he nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Koibito."

She kissed him, "I love you, Inuyasha." she mummered, as she started to fall asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 11

Inuyasha's ears twitched. It was morning and the changing of the guards was occuring. He woke Kagome with a kiss,

"I'm outta here, Kagome." he said softly.

She murmered in her sleep, "I don't want you to go."

"I know." he replied, kissing her cheek, "But, the lord didn't give me permission to share your bed. Your vassals will be up here soon. I want to be able to continue seeing you."

She murmured again, softer, "Like you need permission to do anything, my love."

"True. But, I don't want you or your father to suffer because of me. I'll see you at the forest later today." he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be there when the sun is at its peak." she smiled her radiant smile.

"I'll be waiting." he said.

He got up and got dressed, eyeing her lustily after realizing she was oogling him as he dressed. With a wave of his hand, he was off, his robe whooshing in the morning breeze.

Not long after Inuyasha departed, Kagome heard her vassal at the door,

"My lady?" called the vassal.

"Come in, Eri." Kagome answered her.

The young woman entered and placed the food tray down by Kagome's bed,

"Is there anything else I can get for you, my lady?" asked the maiden.

"Yes. I want brushes, ink and scrolls. As much as you can find please." she asked sweetly.

"Is my lady planning on writing some letters?" inquired the maiden.

"Not me, no. It's for the village I'm going to today. I want to teach the village children how to write." Kagome told her.

The maiden bowed, "My lady is most generous. Few people would be willing to teach poor village children a skill usually reserved for the nobles."

"I feel it is something everyone should know. Now run along and get me what I desire, Eri. Thank you." Kagome nodded to her young vassal.

As the girl scampered off, Kagome took some time to enjoy her breakfast. After finishing off most of the food, she stripped off her nightgown and dressed herself for the day, choosing a light, airy pink colored frock with little blue flowers on it. Finishing up her ensemble, she turned as she heard the door opening,

"My lady, these were all the writing instruments, ink and scrolls I could find." said a breathless Eri, dumping her trove onto the floor.

"That's plenty, Eri. I appreciate it, truly I do." said Kagome, as she picked up one of her small travel bags and stuffed it with her supplies.

"Lady Kagome, may I ask you a question?" Eri stood in front of her nervously.

"What is it Eri?" asked Kagome.

"Might you find it in your heart to teach me sometime?" she asked, staring at the floor.

"I would love to Eri. I will set some time aside for you, will that be ok?" Kagome said.

Eri clapped her hands together like a little girl, "Oh, yes, Lady Kagome. Thank you." the girl bowed and hurried out, her smile wider than anything.

Kagome smiled at her as she left, then finished packing up the supplies. She hurried downstairs and prepared to leave,

"My lady." she heard the lord call.

She turned and bowed, "Yes, my lord?" she asked.

"Out on another one of your journeys?" he asked, to which she nodded, "Will Inuyasha be with you today?"

"Yes, he is meeting me at the forest's edge. I am going to the village again." she told him.

"I see. I have considered your request, my lady, and I will lower the taxes that I charge to that village. They are such a small village that the loss of their taxes will not affect me in the least."

Kagome smiled a huge smile, "Oh, my lord, thank you so very much!" she gave the older man a hug and he hugged her back,

"You are such a vibrant young girl. So different from my other wives and even my concubines." he said to her and she blushed, "I feel I will not be able to give you what you will need from a husband. I have decided something, my lady. I will have you on our wedding night. But, after that, I will allow you to have a lover. A man of your choosing to satisfy a young girl's needs. Will that be acceptable to you, my lady?" the lord asked her.

Kagome stood back. She was shocked at the lord's question, "M ... my lord?" she stammered out.

"You don't have to answer me right now, my lady. But think about it. I'm sure our thoughts about sex here in the east are far more relaxed than in Ireland. I didn't mean to shock you. But, consider it, won't you? I'm not sure my old body can handle a young lady's desires."

With that said, he turned to go, leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kikyou returned from the cave where she kept her secret from Inuyasha. As she approached the village, she saw Inuyasha waiting for her,

"Inuyasha. I'm glad to see you." she said to him, with a small smile.

"Kikyou. Is it alright if Kagome comes by the village today?"

"Kagome? You've seen her this morning already? The sun hasn't been up for very long." Kikyou said, warily.

"That's not important. Can she come or can't she?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure ... she's always welcomed ... you don't have to ask me for permission." Kikyou said but her smile weirded him out.

'_Does she know about Kagome and me_?' he thought.

He wasn't too concerned about Kikyou knowing his feelings for Kagome but he wasn't sure how she would react to him being intimate with the girl when they weren't married. After all, when he had tried to touch Kikyou, she said it wasn't proper because they weren't married. His confusion rose inside him. His heart was being swayed by two girls and he didn't know what to do.

"O .. ok. I'll bring her by this afternoon." he stammered and then jumped into a tree and disappeared.

Kikyou watched him depart and then returned to the village. When she told the villagers about Kagome's impending visit, they grew excited. Village women prepared food for her arrival, village men hurried to finish their work, while the teenage boys dressed in their best clothes, hoping to attract the pretty foreigner. Teenage girls started to gossip about Kagome while the village children went about picking flowers for her,

"Isn't this beautiful, Lady Kikyou? Do you think Lady Kagome will like it?" asked on of the village girls.

"Why, Sayo, it's beautiful." Kikyou gushed at the small bouquet of white calla lillies, "I know she'll love them."

Kikyou watched as the village hurriedly prepared for Kagome's arrival. She felt a twinge in her heart and she laid a hand across her chest,

'_What is this I'm feeling_?' she thought to herself, anxiously '_Why do I dread that girl's appearance_?'

As midday arrived, the villagers awaited the arrival of their foreign visitor. One of the teenage boys kept a lookout for them on the hillside,

"They're here!" he shouted, running back to the village, "Inuyasha's coming with Lady Kagome."

Sure enough, Inuyasha appeared walking beside Kagome. The villages "ooohed" and "aaahed" at her pretty dress. The village children ran up to Kagome and presented her with the flowers,

"Lady Kagome!" they chorused, "For you!"

Kagome took the flowers and graciously thanked the children, hugging them as she did so. She greeted the villagers in kind, greeting them with hugs and pecks on the cheeks. She was overwhelmed as the women brought out plenty of food for lunch and she sat down and enjoyed a hearty meal with the villagers.

After lunch, she told a few stories of her journeys, mainly talking about Egypt, mummies, pyramids, and pharoahs. The villagers listened, enthralled with the stories of foreign lands that they never dreamed existed.

As she talked, she pulled out some scrolls and showed the villagers some of the heiroglyphics that ancient Egyptians used to write, explaining that the explorers had yet to decipher their meanings. She then started showing the villagers Kanji, explaining it was the Japanese writing system. She would ask for people's names and then write it down in the kanji, explaining what the symbols meant.

The afternoon flew by, as Kagome kept the villagers interest with everything she knew. As Kagome was getting ready to leave, a young boy came running up to the group,

"HELP! HELP!" he screamed out.

"Taro, what's the matter?" asked one of the village men.

"It's Hisoka. He's fallen in the river!" the boy yelled.

The villagers ran to the river's edge. Not seeing anything, a couple of men dove into the water. After what felt like an eternity, one of them found the boy and dragged him to shore. Kikyou examined him,

"He's gone, I'm afraid." she said, sadly, "There's nothing I can do. There is no heartbeat."

"Wait!" said Kagome, "Maybe hope isn't lost."

She got down on her knees and felt for a pulse. Feeling a weak one, she began pumping his chest with her hands and then she tilted his head back and cleared his throat. Taking a breath, she breathed into his mouth a couple times. She repeated these procedures for a while, praying all the time. Suddenlt, the boy started coughing and he vomited as she lifted him up to breathe. The villagers stared in amazement,

"There. He'll be fine now." she said.

All the villagers dropped to their knees,

"She's a goddess!" she heard murmured through the crowd.

"She brought life back to Hisoka!" she heard another murmer.

"It was nothing, really. Just something I learned from my mother. She was a medicine woman." Kagome tried to explain.

"Even Lady Kikyou could do nothing." came another murmer.

'_Just who is this girl_?' thought Kikyou '_And how was she able to bring the boy back_? _Her aura ... I didn't notice it before ... her aura is huge and bright ... extremely pure-hearted_.'

Kagome got up, anxious to leave the village. She wasn't used to having a fuss made over her. Inuyasha, who had quietly watched the whole scene, walked up to her and stood beside her, watching her intently. He had never witnessed anything like this before and he, too, was curious. But, he could sense that she was now anxious over the villagers' sudden praise for her and that she wished to depart. He turned to the villagers,

"Stop treating her like a god. You heard her, it wasn't magic, just something her mother taught her." he said to them, trying to break up the throng, "Things are different in her land."

With that, he took her arm and led her away from the village. As soon as they were far enough away, Kagome released a sigh of relief and thanked Inuyasha,

"I thought they were going to canonize me back there." she sighed.

"Can - a - what?" Inuyasha looked at her, curiously.

"Canonize me, make me a saint ...which I definately am not!" she smiled.

"Well, you did bring that boy back to life. That's pretty amazing." Inuyasha admitted.

"He wasn't dead. I just cleared his lungs of water. That's all. Besides, why aren't you looking at me like I'm a miracle worker?" she joked with him.

"Uhhh, well, let's just say my mother knew quite a bit about healing, too. Nothing like that, but she had a way with potions and herbs." he explained.

"Oh. Did she teach you anything?" she asked, sweetly.

Inuyasha blushed, "Yea. Some things. But, she died a long time ago. I was very young."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I don't mean to bring up painful memories for you." Kagome said, touching his arm gently.

Inuyasha looked at her, gazing into her eyes, '_All my memories are painful, Kagome_.' he thought.

As if reading his mind, she said softly, "I can't imagine how hard your life has been. Not being accepted. I wish I could change that for you."

He pulled her close, thinking, '_You're starting too, Kagome_.'

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at the village, the villagers set about their evening duties, but the talk of the village was Kagome. The wonder of her actions swelled through the village, sending the young foreigner into a goddess status.

Kikyou fixed dinner for her and Kaede and as she worked she pondered what had occured,

'_I sensed no life in the boy. He had no heartbeat. Yet, he woke up after what Kagome did to him. What magic does this girl possess_?' she thought, and then her mind drifted to Inuyasha, '_His eyes, when he looks at her, are different, softer. This girl, is she taming his wild heart? I want to be the one to heal his soul and tame his heart. Why do I feel so unhappy when she's near him_?'

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome neared the edge of the forest. Before they reached the clearing and the castle came into view, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome,

"I'll see you tonight?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes. I'll be waiting."

He kissed her, gently at first and then deepened the kiss. His ears twitched and he picked up a familiar scent. Pulling away from Kagome, he growled, baring his fangs. Kagome turned to see the object of Inuyasha's anger. What she saw was a regal being dressed in a fancy kimono, with a huge white fluff over his shoulder and long, silver hair,

"Inuyasha." said the man.

"Sesshoumaru!" snarled Inuyasha, "What do you want?"


	12. Chapter 12

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 12

"Why, little brother, I am happy to see you too." said the man in a sarcastic tone.

"Lay off, Sesshoumaru. I asked what do you want?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Nothing much, really. Just your eye."

"Say what? What nonsense are you talking?"

Sesshoumaru walked closer to Inuyasha, who backed away, pushing Kagome behind him,

"I see you are in the company of a mortal girl." said Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, what of it?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"Is it a taste from Father? You really are pathetic, Inuyasha. You may be a half-breed but you have my father's great and powerful blood flowing through your veins. The least you could do is fuck a demoness." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha growled fiercely.

"Oh, but is it because even a low class demoness wouldn't have a half-breed ... even if he were the son of the greatest demon to ever walk the earth." Sesshoumaru taunted.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body tremble. Was it anger? Or maybe ... fear?

"Sesshoumaru, you don't belong around here!" Inuyasha yelled "Go back to the Western Lands where you belong."

"Not without what I came for." said Sesshoumaru, sinisterly.

"Allow me to handle him, m'lord." said a green creature at his side.

"No, Jaken. I will handle Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, as he glided effortlessly to his brother's side.

Grabbing Inuyasha by the neck, he lifted him up in the air. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha struggled,

"What the fuck are you ... cough cough." Inuyasha started.

"Ahhhhhh. Yes." Sesshoumaru said, as he used his other hand to draw out Inuyasha's pupil to Kagome's shock and Inuyasha's pain,

"Toutousai. Torturing you did prove useful. It is right where you said it would be." Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha was holding his neck and sputtering,

"What did you do to him?" asked Kagome, fearfully.

"I do not answer mortals. They are beneath me, woman." Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the small orb in his hand, as he rolled it around in his fingers,

"That is it, m'lord, the fabled black pearl!" said Jaken.

Shouts were heard from the castle,

"Let's go Jaken. We have no time to waste here." Sesshoumaru said, lifting off the ground and flying away.

"Inuyasha, what was that black pearl for?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. How would I know? I didn't even know it was there." muttered Inuyasha.

The shouts and guards became closer,

"Hurry Master, you must follow Sesshoumaru." came a tiny voice.

"Huh?" said Kagome.

"Myouga? Is that you? Where did you come from?" asked Inuyasha of the tiny creature.

"Hurry. That pearl contains your father's treasure. A treasure that belongs to you." said the creature.

"Treasure? Like I care about anything of my father's" commented Inuyasha.

"You should, Inuyasha. You didn't know your father and yet he left something precious behind. It must be precious and it must belong to you if it was hidden in your eye." urged Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "I didn't say I wasn't going after Sesshoumaru ... I just said I wasn't interested in the treasure. But, he's gonna pay for insulting Kagome! Kagome, you stay here ..."

"No way. I'm coming with you." she stood up defiantly.

He looked into her green eyes and saw the determination in them. Realizing the guards were right on their heels, he grabbed Kagome and headed into the trees, following his brother's scent.

They found Sesshoumaru on a hilltop and saw a hole open in the air,

"A portal." exclaimed Kagome, "Go through it Inuyasha!" she told him.

"Errrrggghhhh ... I hate being told what to do!" he told her, but jumped through the portal anyway, "You should have stayed behind." he said to her, realizing his goof of bringing her with him,

"I belong with you." she stated emphatically, "You are my protector, right?"

"Yea, but this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. Humans are garbage to him." Inuyasha stated, worriedly.

"You'll protect me." she said, softly, as she kissed his cheek.

As they exited the portal, they deftly landed on a skeletal bird. Kagome gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Inuyasha merely said softly,

"Dad."

"That's your father?" she said, looking at him, "His bones are huge!"

"Yes" said Myouga, "That's his true self, unencumbered by the skin."

"Let's go, bird." Inuyasha said, aiming the transport towards Sesshoumaru's scent ... at the heart of his father's skeletal remains.

Gatting to the bottom of the remains, Inuyasha and Kagome landed on demon bones,

"Eeeew." said Kagome, picking her feet up one at a time and looking around.

"So, you've come, Inuyasha." said Sesshoumaru, "But, you are too late. Tessaiga is mine."

"Tess ... what? That old, rusty sword ... I don't care about that. But, I do care about you insulting Kagome."

"Oh, are you here to fight me then?" taunted Sesshoumaru "Let's see you try." he said, as he lifted up the sword, only to drop it when a powerful barrier eletrocuted him.

Inuyasha grinned broadly and laughed wickedly, "Oh really? And how are you gonna use a sword you CAN'T HOLD!"

"HALF-BREED!" Sesshoumaru yelled out, as he ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome away and dodged the attack. Sesshoumaru looked at the mortal girl, then back to his brother,

"So her life means something to you, does it?" he said, as he grabbed Kagome and headed up to the outside.

After the shock of Kagome's capture register in his mind, Inuyasha, not knowing exactly why, grabbed the rusty sword and followed after them. Reaching the top, he was faced with his brother in his full demonic form, growling and snarling at him,

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking around.

Not seeing her, he feared the worst, "Oh no ... you didn't drop her over the ledge, did you?" he asked the huge dog.

"Master, she's down along the side." said Myouga, "She's safe for now, but you have to get passed Sesshoumaru first."

"Yea, but how am I gonna do that? He's faster than me!" he said to his retainer.

"Use the sword." urged Myouga.

"This ... thing? It can't even cut paper ... wet! How's it gonna work on Sesshoumaru? Especially when he's in his true form?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Just trust in yourself, master."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he steadied himself. Looking into his brother's demonic eyes, he yelled

"KAGOME! HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YA! I'LL PROTECT YA!"

As he said those words, he felt it. He lifted Tessaiga up and stared,

'_Tessaiga is pulsing_.' he thought to himself.

He returned his gaze to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, this is it! You'll pay for insulting Kagome, dammit!"

Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru jumped into the air. Inuyasha timed his move as Sesshoumaru prepared to pounce on his brother,

"You BASTARD!" yelled Inuyasha, as he leaped into the air to meet his brother halfway.

Slicing through the air, the sword made contact with Sesshoumaru, slicing him under the neck. As blood fell from his injured body, Sesshoumaru came around for another attack. Inuyasha was ready for him, and shoved the sword deep into Sesshoumaru's chest. Yanking the sword out, Inuyasha stood, setting up for another attack.

Sesshoumaru stood, unsteadily on his feet. Before Inuyasha could move, Sesshoumaru curled up into a ball and disappeared, with Jaken following close behind.

Inuyasha laid down the sword and ran over to the edge. Just below him was Kagome, pressed tightly against the side. He extended his hand,

"Take my hand, Kagome." he urged.

She reached up and grabbed his hand and he lifted her easily to safety,

"Come, my lord." said Myouga, "We must hurry before the portal closes."

Inuyasha grabbed the sword and the trio flew back to the portal and re-entered, exiting on the other side, safely in the grass. The portal closed and fell softly and silently back into Inuyasha's right eye.

Inuyasha looked at the sword, which had reverted back to it's old, rusty form,

"It looked like a ... fang." said Inuyasha.

"It was a fang. Your father's own fang forged that sword. It was forged to protect your human mother and you, master. When you vowed to protect the young lady, it transformed into it's truest form."

"Who is that?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome, this is Myouga the flea. Myouga, this is Lady Kagome, from Ireland." said Inuyasha, offhandedly.

"Lady Kagome." said Myouga, "Where is this Ireland?"

"Far far away, Myouga. I'll tell you all about it later." assured Kagome, "Inuyasha, you have something of your father's. That is wonderful." she said, sweetly.

"HMPH! Well, at least he left me something that I could use." Inuyasha commented.

"We will have to retrieve the sheath, master." said Myouga.

"Where is it, Myouga?" asked Inuyasha.

"Old Bokusenou would have the sheath for Tessaiga. He is the one that held Tenseiga's sheath." said Myouga.

"Tenseiga?" queried Kagome, "Is that another one of Inuyasha's father's swords?"

"Yes. Sesshoumaru owns that one." said Myouga.

"If he owns a sword why was he insisting on getting this sword and why did this sword reject him?" asked Kagome.

"Because Sesshoumaru hates me." said Inuyasha, "Because he can't stand that a half-demon shares his father's bloodline."

"Is that the reason?" Kagome queried, "Is he that cold hearted?"

"Yes." said Inuyasha, "And then some. C'mon. I need to get you back to the castle. The guards will be looking for you."

With that, he knelt down and encouraged Kagome to get up on his back, and raced away to the castle. Sure enough, the guards were looking for her,

"Lady Kagome, where were you?" asked one guard.

"We were worried, m'lady, are you alright?" said another.

"Please, please, gentlemen, I'm fine." she said, assuradly, "Inuyasha protected me like he promised he would. Now, please, I'm tired. Inuyasha, please walk me to my sleeping quarters."

Inuyasha nodded to her, keeping the air of dignity around her. After entering the castle, Kagome assured her father and lord that she was fine and that Inuyasha had protected her like he said he would. The lord offered Inuyasha a bag of coins,

"For your service, Inuyasha." he said.

"I have no need for money." said Inuyasha, as he pushed the bag away.

"I am very tired." said Kagome, "I will be retiring now. Good night, father. Good night, my lord." she said, as she headed up the steps.

Inuyasha followed a distance behind. Myouga was on his shoulder,

"Master?" the flea queried.

"Go away, Myouga." said Inuyasha.

"But, master"

Inuyasha picked up the flea and tossed him out a window as he passed by and quickly headed up to walk beside Kagome. With no one around, he pulled Kagome closer as he hurried up to her bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 13

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer after they entered her sleeping quarters,

"Dance for me, Kagome." he whispered, his voice low and husky.

She smiled and began to sway gently back and forth. As she did so, Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her back, enjoying the feeling of her being in his arms. He didn't need to actually make love to her, just being there beside her made him happy.

She gently pushed away from him and he looked at her surprised. When he started to protest, she gently laid a finger on his lips, shushing him. Gently grabbing his arms, Kagome pushed Inuyasha down onto the futon and then started dancing, a very sensual dance.

As Inuyasha watched, intrigued, Kagome began seductively stripping off her dress, throwing it to the side. She then removed her petticoats, leaving only her undergarment. Imagining the music in her mind, she started and even sexier dance, one she had learned in the middle east during one of her father's forays there. She stripped off her undergarment till nothing remained but her shoes.

As she rubbed her body up and down with her hands as she rocked her hips and belly to the imaginary music, Inuyasha found himself becoming very, very interested. He stood up and held her, dancing with her. She licked his chin and began removing his clothes, as seductively as she did hers.

As she removed his yukata, she ran her hands up and down his chest, gently tweaking his nipples as he moaned his pleasure. She then decided to change her method,

"Sit down, Inuyasha." she commanded, in a soft voice.

Inuyasha did as he was told and Kagome picked up her perfumed bottle of oil. Taking some oil in her hands, she rubbed her palms together to warm the oil. She then proceeded to massage his shoulders,

"You're so tense, Inuyasha." she cooed huskily as she kneaded his shoulders with her thumbs.

She worked on his arms, hands and fingers before getting him to lay down on his stomach. She then proceeded to massage his back, running her thumbs up and down his spine. As she coated his back with oil, she rubbed her breasts and hair over his skin. His soft moans of enjoyment reached her ears as she moved her hands down to his tight buttocks.

As she continued her massage, she realized, to her disappointment, that Inuyasha was asleep,

"Hmmm." she said softly to herself "You must have been really tired, Inuyasha."

She removed her shoes and laid beside him, rubbing her hand up and down his back,

"It must be so difficult for him." she mused to no one, "Sleep easy, Inuyasha." she said, as she kissed his cheek goodnight.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to rain pouring outside and thunder crashing overhead. Then she realized what had really woken her up. Inuyasha was suckling on her neck at the shoulder junction, while his hands massaged her breasts,

"Mmmmm ... a nice way to wake up." she murmured to him.

He lifted his head, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." he whispered in her ear.

"It's alright." she said, "You were tired."

"Yea, but I wanna make up for it." he said, turning her over in his arms.

He kissed her passionately, parting her lips to allow his tongue entry into her delicious mouth. As his hands freely glided over her silken skin, he broke the kiss and gently nipped her lip with his fang. He then proceeded to trace kisses down her neck to her breasts then follow the full curves of her breasts.

As he pulled one nipple into his mouth and lolled his tongue around it, his hand massage the second breast. Her nipples formed tight, stiff, pink peaks at his ministrations.

He released the one stiff peak and placed kisses across her chest until he reached the neglected breast, where he gently suckled that one. As her moans became louder, he moved his way down her taut stomach, stopping to play with her belly button, eliciting a giggle from the girl,

"We're ticklish now, are we?" he said, an evilness to his voice.

She playfully hit his head then proceeded to rub the furry triangles at the top, causing Inuyasha's eyes to close and a soft, purring like sound to rumble from his chest.

Smelling her pooling essence, Inuyasha went back to his work, spreading her legs and gently playing with her soft, moist folds. Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she lifted and spread her legs allowing him full access to her core.

Inuyasha licked up her sweet juices that had moistened the reddish hair that covered her womanhood. Slipping first one, then two, fingers inside her, he pumped in and out gently as he licked and suckled her sensitive nub.

Her hands grabbed his hair as she pulled his face closer to her and her cries and pleas for more echoed throughout the room. He felt her core tightened around his fingers and he knew she was close to her release.

Pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with his rock solid cock, pushing himself all the way into her, making her release explode. As he rapidly pumped in and out of her, her body tightened around him and she cried out his name in sheer, wicked pleasure. He slowed a bit and she begged him to keep going, but he had something else in mind.

Never releasing her, he turned her over onto her knees, pushing her up into the right position. Picking up speed, he banged hard into her as her orgasm started all over again. Kagome grabbed the futon as if her life depended on it, biting hard on the fabric and screaming her release into the material.

He knew his own release was coming and he decided to have a little fun. Slowing a bit again, he slid his finger down the crack of her buttocks. Finding the virgin hole, he gently pushed his way in, until his finger could go no further. Kagome lifted her butt cheeks higher as she groaned into the futon.

Inuyasha picked up his pace, matching his speed and pace together, sending Kagome crashing over the edge again. This time, as she did, the feeling of his finger against her walls and his cock, sent the half-demon spiraling into his own orgasm, yelling out Kagome's name, as he managed to increase his speed.

His need released, he gently pulled out his finger and rolled over onto his right side, never leaving his spot inside Kagome, and pulling her against him. He held her close, as he continued to pump gently in and out of her.

Morning found them still making love. The rain continued to fall and lightning and thunder exploded in the sky. When at last Inuyasha found himself totally spent, he laid there with Kagome held tightly in his arms,

"I can't believe you kept up with me." he nuzzled her neck as he talked.

"Mmmmm ... You'd be surprised what I can handle." she kidded him.

"I should go." said Inuyasha, "It's morning ... your vassals will be here."

"No. I don't want you to leave. I hate it when you leave me." she said, snuggling deeper into his arms, "Besides, it's pouring outside."

"I'm not allowed here. Not in your bed. And, it's only rain." he said, softly, then "Shit. Someone's coming." he whispered.

A knock came upon the door, "My Lady? Breakfast."

Kagome placed a finger against Inuyasha's lips, "Eri, please leave it by the door." she said, forcefully.

"But, my lady, you need your bath and ..." Eri started.

"Eri, please. I desire to be by myself today. I really just want to be left alone." Kagome said, this time with more conviction.

"Yes, m'lady." the young girl replied.

After a while, Inuyasha said softly, "She's gone."

Kagome got up and walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, she saw the hallway was empty. Opening the door more, she retrieved the tray of food. Inuyasha was sitting up when she returned,

"Damn ... all that food for you?" he commented, "While villages are starving in the war?"

"Yes, I know. It's absurd, isn't it?" she agreed with him.

She sat down and offered him some,

"Wanna help me eat it?"

He grinned, "Like I would turn down food. I worked up an appetite last night." his grin became sinister.

She picked up a strawberry and dipped it in some melted chocolate,

"What is that stuff?" asked Inuyasha, cocking his head at the brownish liquid.

"It's chocolate. My father brought it with us. Here, try some." she said, putting the covered strawberry to his lips.

He opened his mouth and she placed the strawberry in, holding onto the stem, as he bit it,

"Hmmmm. That's really good." he remarked.

"Here's some that's solid." she offered, breaking off a piece of a bar.

He took it and devoured it, loving every bit,

"That is really really delicious." he said.

The two of them devoured the food, using some of it as toys. Kagome spread some of the melted chocolate over her breasts and Inuyasha would eagerly lick it off. Soon, the two of them were making love all over again.

As the morning grew late, the rain passed by. The lovers were tightly embraced in each other's arms paying no attention to anything but each other, when a knock came to the door,

"My Lady?" came a male voice, "Are you alright?"

Kagome calmed her heart from the sudden disturbance and called out, "Yes, my lord, I'm just fine."

"The maiden Eri said you desired to be alone. Is there a problem?"

"No, my lord. I just wanted to be by myself." she called out, keeping her voice steady.

"Well, I would like you to join us for lunch. And dress in your finest dress. I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Yes my lord. I'll be right down." she called.

They waited a few moments until Inuyasha indicated the coast was clear. He then got up and hurriedly dressed, embracing her before he left,

"Will I see you tonight, Inuyasha?" she said.

"Of course. Always." he kissed her lips, pulling her into his arms tightly and deepening the kiss.

Pulling away, he walked over to the window. Looking out and seeing no sign of anyone, he turned to Kagome, kissed her quickly on the cheek,

"Till tonight." he whispered, and then he was gone.

Kagome walked into the hallway and into the tub room. Eri had filled the tub with water already. It was cold, but it would have to do. She quickly hopped in and washed her body of last night's fun before stepping out and putting on perfumed oil. She then dressed in her finest clothes that she owned and headed downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha bounded through the forest. Heading for the village, he would inform Kikyou that Kagome would not be coming today.

He found Kikyou waiting for him on the hillside,

"Inuyasha." she called.

"Kikyou." he responded. He felt his heart well up. He cared for both girls. He wondered in his mind why Kikyou refused to let him show his feelings for her the way Kagome allowed him too.

"Where were you last night, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"How come? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ever since we started talking, I've had less demons prowling this area at night. I figured it was because you were out here protecting the village. The last few nights, however, I've seen more demon activity trying to take the jewel. Last night was the worst I've seen since I first started guarding the jewel. I had to put a protective barrier over the shrine." she explained.

Inuyasha felt instantly guilty when he looked into her eyes,

"I'm sorry, Kikyou. I didn't mean to allow the village to come under attack." he apologized.

"It's ok, I guess. I have the protective barrier up now. I'm still worried about all the excess demonic activity though." she said, then, "Oh, will Kagome be joining us today?"

"No. I just saw her. She can't make it today. The lord needs her to meet someone." he said, trying not to let Kikyou see his feelings of sadness at not being able to be with Kagome.

"Hmm. The villagers will be disappointed." Kikyou said.

The two sat and chatted,

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I look human to you?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou, "Huh? Whaddya going on about?"

"I've been thinking. You and I are very much alike. We can't show our true selves or we'll be weak. That is why I could not kill you all those times."

Inuyasha stood up, "Pfft. That's not like you, Kikyou. We all have our cross to bear." he said, remembering a phrase he had heard Kagome use to talk about troubles.

Kikyou stood up, "You're right. It's not like me. I'm sorry."

Her gentle, sad smile hit his heart more than any arrow could. His guiltiness returned. He didn't know why he felt guilty, but he did. Kikyou started to leave,

"Hey, Kikyou." he called to her.

She turned to look at him,

"Come back here tomorrow. I ... uh ... I have something to give you." he said.

"You do? Good. I have something I've been wanting to give you too." she said.

"The sacred jewel?" he asked, hopefully.

"No such thing." she smiled.

She walked away from him, leaving an emptiness in his heart. A different type of emptiness than when he had to leave Kagome, but an emptiness nonetheless. His mind confused and his heart empty, he headed into the forest to try to think things through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arrived into the dining hall and greeted her father and the lord's other wives,

"Ahhh, dear Kagome." said the lord, "Please meet Kourichi. He is the leader of the Eastern wolf demon tribe. And behind him is his son, Kouga."

Kagome extended her hand and bowed, "Sir, please to make your acquaintance." she said.

"My, my. She is a beauty. Just as you said." said Kourichi.

As Kagome lifted her head, she noticed Kouga eyeing her. The stare reminded her of the guard that had attacked her and she shivered unconsciously.

Sitting down to lunch, they were served roasted boar,

"Ahhh, we don't normally eat human food, do we son?" asked Kourichi.

Kouga snorted, "No, we usually eat humans as food." he commented, causing both to laugh and Kagome and her father to shift uncomfortably in their seats,

"Don't worry, my dear, you will not be dinner." assured Kourichi, "I have a pact with the general here." he said, nodding towards the daimyo.

The rest of the meal chat was highly technical war plans to protect the land, which bored Kagome to no end. She picked at her food, desiring nothing more than to retreat to her room. The chatter and Kouga's incessant stares disturbed Kagome greatly,

"May I be excused?" she asked, after the meal was cleared.

"Oh, my dear, certainly." said her soon to be husband.

Kagome excused herself and headed back into the castle and up to her room. After she left, Kourichi looked at his son,

"She's a beauty, isn't she Kouga?" he asked.

"Yea. She looks like high maintenance, if you ask me." Kouga responded.

"Keep your distance, Kouga." urged the general, "I have a half-demon protecting her."

"PFFFT! A half-demon? You might as well through her to the wolves. You think he can protect her?" said Kouga, in a cocky tone.

"He's done fine so far and the price is right ... I will continue to use his services." said the general, returning to his conversation with the tribe leader.

Kouga looked in the direction Kagome had walked away, '_Yea, right. We'll see about that_.' he thought '_I'll defeat him and then I'll offer my services to protect her ... and then I'll have my way with her_.' he grinned inwardly at his plan.


	14. Chapter 14

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 14

Kagome entered her sleeping quarters after a late night. The demon wolf leader, Kourichi, and his son, Kouga, stayed all day. Kagome had been forced to return from her first sojourn to her room for dinner and more battle plan talks and eerie stares from the younger wolf. After their meal, they were entertained by castle musicians and dancing geishas. Kagome found herself wistfully thinking of the jolly Irish jigs that folks performed at festival in her homeland. Her homesickness became intolerable. She finally begged to be allowed to return to her room and on the way up the stairs, tears had fallen freely from her eyes.

"Kagome." she heard his voice before she saw him because her tears blocked her vision.

"Inuyasha." she responded, wiping her tears.

All longing for Ireland flew out the window when she heard his voice. She looked up and saw him coming from her window where he had been waiting,

"What's the matter, Kagome? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned. He didn't sense any fear emanating from her, only sadness.

She sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief,

"It's just homesickness, that's all." she said quietly, "But, I'm better now that you're here." she smiled her radiant smile at him.

He held her close, "What's 'homesickness', Kagome? Is it some kind of cold?" he asked, innocently.

She giggled softly, "No. I miss my homeland. I hated tonight. I just miss my mother, my brother and my home. But, being here with you, I'd rather be here in Japan right now. No place else." she hugged him back, burying her face in his hitoe.

He lowered his head towards her face, "Kagome." was all he said, in a soft voice, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Inuyasha gently pushed her away from him, "Why do I smell blood on you, Kagome? It's not fresh blood ... it ... smells kinda old."

She smiled at his words, "It's nothing. Just a bloody curse." she said.

"Curse? You've been cursed? By who?" he demanded, pushing her further away so he could stare into her eyes.

Kagome found herself laughing at this, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. No, I'm not cursed. Women call it the curse. It's just my monthly cycle."

Inuyasha cocked his head curiously at her, "Monthly?" he questioned her.

"Women bleed monthly if they don't conceive a child. It's perfectly natural but, it's a pain to deal with." she assured him.

"Kagome?" he asked, "Why do I smell wolves in the castle?"

"My lord had an audience with the leader of the Eastern wolf demon tribe and his son. Why do you ask?"

"Why would he dealing with wolves? Warlords generally don't deal with demons."

"I don't know. I was bored with the whole conversation. Something about the eastern lands and protection and stuff."

He pulled her back into an embrace and changed the subject, "We can still make love tonight, can't we?" he asked.

"Eeeew. It would be messy and bloody, Inuyasha."

"Your blood doesn't bother me." he assured her.

She leaned up and kissed him, "How about I pleasure you tonight?" she asked.

Taking his hand, she led him to the futon. She removed her clothes until all she had on was the garter belt that kept her clean. Undressing Inuyasha, she got her scented oil and began massaging his chest,

"Lavender." he said softly.

"HmHm. My favorite fragrance." she told him, as she massage his chest and abdomen.

His member was already stiff and hard and Kagome decided not to waste any time. Massaging the stiff rod, she lovingly played her tongue up and down his member, making silly slurping noises as she did so. Her one hand cupped the huge sac that hung beneath the muscle and massaged it as she took him into her mouth as far as she was able.

Bobbing her head up and down slowly, she massage him with her mouth, as Inuyasha grabbed the sides of the futon and moaned his approval. His head was bent back and he lifted his legs, spreading them wide open to her. She removed him from her mouth and continued to massage him with her hand as she started suckling on first one, then the other part of the sac.

Teasingly she lolled her tongue around the balls as she massaged his member, tightly wrapping her fingers around him as much as she could.

"Ooooohhh, Kagome." he moaned.

She traced her tongue around his sac and down to the area of skin between his sac and anus, finally moving to the puckered hole. She pressed her tongue to him, licking the area and finally pushing her tongue a little way in. His hips bucked up and he moaned something incoherent. She smiled to herself and teased,

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" she said seductively.

He wiggled his hips and groaned his displeasure when she stopped her actions,

"Tell me, Inuyasha." she coaxed, "Tell me what you want."

As she said this, she licked her fingers in anticipation. Inuyasha squirmed and wiggled and grunted, begging for her to continue,

"Please, Kagome." he said quietly, "Make me come. Put your fingers inside me."

Obliging his request, Kagome resumed her position with his member in her mouth as she gently placed one finger deep inside him. Picking up the pace and matching her movements, she bobbed up and down quickly as she plunged in and out of him, eventually adding a second finger to the mix.

Inuyasha squirmed and bucked his hips, matching her movements perfectly, as he threw his head back and grunted like an animal. His release quickly overcame him and filled her mouth with his seed. She swallowed what he gave her and cleaned him up. His member remained engorged still and she remembered the previous night and how long he had lasted.

She moved up beside him and went to kiss him,

"Inuyasha, you're bleeding." she said to him in concern,

"Yea, well, I bit my lip to keep from screaming when I came. I didn't want us to be disturbed." he said, capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"Hmmm." Kagome mused, "I wonder what the world would think of the great Inuyasha if they saw him writhing and squirming and acting like a bowl of gelatin!" she giggled as she said this.

"I prefer if no one found out." he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

They spent the night enveloped in each other's arms and placing warm kisses all over each other's bodies. Entwining her fingers in his during the night, she asked him,

"Do you miss your mother, Inuyasha?"

Surprised by her question, he hesitated. He wasn't used to admitting what he felt were weaknesses,

"Uhhh, well, yea, I guess. It was so long ago."

"Long ago? How long? You don't look very old ... about my age."

"Hmph!" he grinned his lopsided grin, "200 years ago ... give or take."

She stared at him, "What? You're over 200 years old?"

"Demons live longer lives than humans. My father was over 1000 years old when he died. Sesshoumaru is about 400 years old ... and Myouga, only the gods know how old he is."

"How old was your mother when she died?"

"I dunno. I guess about 30."

"Gee ... what happened, may I ask?"

"Famine. My mother was a noble woman but her clan fell into ruin. My father died on the night I was born. Because I was a half-demon, nobody wanted to help my mother. We survived off the land as best we could. She knew all about herbs, potions and plants. Her mother was a medicine woman. I quickly learned how to hunt for us. Then one year, there was no food left. No animals to hunt. She died. I don't know from what." he fell silent.

"How old were you?" asked Kagome, her voice full of awe.

"It was about my 8th or 9th year. I don't really remember. After that I spent most of my time running and hiding to keep from being killed by demons. I ate when I could ... I grew used to being hungry. Finally, I realized I needed to fight back to get my place in this world. I wasn't a demon ... so they didn't want me. And I wasn't human ... the humans detested me and feared me. So I fought, stole and killed to survive. I hid on my human nights ... still do. You are the only one who has seen me on my human night." his voice dropped to a whisper as he said this.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou as she gazed into his eyes ... eyes that were now filled with the painful memories he had just relived for her,

"Kikyou is the first person who allowed me in ... the first person I decided to trust."

"And you care for her deeply, I can tell." Kagome said, softly.

He nodded and then cupped her face in his hands,

"But you," he started, as he kissed her lips gently, "I don't understand my feelings. I have never felt like this before. I don't know what to say about you."

She kissed him back, "You don't have to say anything, Inuyasha." she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before dawn broke, Inuyasha took his leave of Kagome with a tight embrace and a deep, loving kiss. She had promised she would visit the village that day and he promised to meet her at the forest's edge and then he was gone.

Inuyasha raced through the forest. He had promised Kikyou he would meet up with shortly after dawn. Before getting to the village, he stopped inside the cave that he had once shared with Kagome and picked up something small. He then headed to the village.

As promised, Kikyou was waiting on the hillside,

"Kikyou." he called out to her.

He looked at her. She looked so sad and lonely. Vulnerable. Nothing compared to Kagome's defiant and wild spirit. Kagome was a free bird compared to Kikyou, who seemed trapped in a cage. Kagome wasn't trapped ... not yet anyway.

He approached her, "Here." he said, opening his palm to reveal a small shell object, "It's the only thing my mother left me. That and the robe of the fire-rat."

Kikyou took the shell and opened it to reveal its contents. Inside was some lip and cheek paint. She smiled at Inuyasha,

"You want me to have this?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yea, well, I don't need it so you might as well have it." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

In his mind, he was thinking that he would like to get Kikyou to give her face color the way that Kagome did.

Kikyou looked at the gift and then back at Inuyasha as she took the sleeve of his hitoe,

"I didn't realize your mother gave that to you. And I shot it so full of holes with my arrows." she said.

"No big deal. It repairs itself." he said, but he still felt guilty for making her look so sad, "So what do you have for me?" he asked.

Kikyou looked at him for a moment before responding. Her mind drifted back to the night before,

_flashback_

"Sister, aren't those subjugation beads?" asked Kaede.

"Yes." said Kikyou.

"Are they for Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"It may seem a little underhanded of me but it is to keep Inuyasha from attacking the village."

"Do you think he might?"

"I don't know. Now, what will be a good trigger word? Beloved ... that will be it."

_end flashback_

Kikyou reached into the sleeve of her yukata and pulled out a beaded necklace,

"This is for you, Inuyasha." she said, showing him the necklace.

He looked at it, "It's pretty. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, I did. Can I put it on you?" she asked.

"Sure." he leaned down so that Kikyou could slip the beads over his head,

"There." she said with a small smile.

He admired the necklace, "Thank you." he said, softly.

He reached out to embrace her and she allowed him to hug her but when he tried to kiss her, she pushed him away,

"Not now. Not here." she said.

He groaned to himself but didn't protest.

"Oh, Kagome will be visiting the village this afternoon." he informed her.

"Oh, she will? The villagers will be very pleased." Kikyou said, then added "Are you sure I can keep this gift?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "Sure."

Inuyasha and Kikyou spent the rest of the morning near each other as Kikyou went about her duties.

From a distance, a young woman with black hair spied on them,

"Hmmm. Kikyou is infatuated with that half-demon. It should be easy for me to steal the sacred jewel away from her." the woman said to herself, before turning and retreating from the small village.


	15. Chapter 15

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 15

Inuyasha left to retrieve Kagome for her visit to the village. As before, when she arrived, the villagers treated her like a star. The children played around the crenolins of her huge skirt, the women chatted with her about faraway places and the village men just oogled her. The men's reactions made Inuyasha jealous. This was not lost on Kikyou.

Kagome had decided to start teaching the villagers to read and write. Having procured scrolls, ink and brushes from the lord's manor, she introduced a very excited group to her concepts. Even Kaede was excited,

"Big sister. Look. This is the kanji for 'sister'. I made it for you. Isn't it nice, Kikyou?"

"It's lovely, Kaede. Can you ask her what the kanji is for 'love'?", Kikyou requested.

Kagome overheard the request,

"Kikyou, come join us.", she offered.

"For a moment, I guess.", Kikyou agreed.

Sitting beside the foreign girl, Kikyou noticed Inuyasha's rapt fascination with the girl. It made her uncomfortable and she began to wonder what his relationship with her was. When Kagome announced she had to return to the castle, the villagers bid her a sad farewell, urging her to return soon. She promised she would.

Inuyasha started to leave with Kagome when Kikyou called him over,

"Inuyasha? May I see you a moment?"

"What's up, Kikyou?"

"Kagome. What is she to you?"

Inuyasha just stared, "Whaddya mean?"

"You never left her side all day."

"She's my friend, Kikyou. And I promised her lord that I would protect her. I am only doing what I was requested to do."

"Hmmm. Alright.", she said, as Inuyasha turned away and left with Kagome. Kikyou watched them until they were out of sight.

--

Approaching the castle, Inuyasha's ears twitched as his nose picked up a scent he didn't like. Unsheathing his sword, he prepared for battle,

"Inuyasha?", Kagome asked, confused.

"He's here.", Inuyasha growled.

"That wolf ... the one that was at the castle."

"So, puppy, you picked up my scent, didja?"

"Kouga.", Kagome said his name with disdain, "What do you want?"

"Simple.", he answered, "You. As my woman. Now hand her over, puppy!"

"What did you just call me?", Inuyasha sneered.

"PU... PPY", Kouga said, slowly annunciating the word, "You know ... a baby dog?", he taunted.

"Why you ...", Inuyasha seethed anger, then crossed his arms and huffed, "As if I would hand her over to you ... over my dead body."

"That can be arranged.", Kouga stated smugly.

"Kouga. I can't be your woman.", Kagome stated flatly, getting between the two men, "I am promised to the lord and I must be a virgin on our wedding night. Now, how can I do that and be your woman?"

Kouga looked frustrated, "Well, ... I ... uh ..."

Kagome pushed him out of the way,

"Leave, Kouga. Or I'll have the castle guard go after you."

Kouga crossed his arms, "I ain't givin' up, ya know. You'll be my woman."

"PFFT! Yea right. In your dreams, wimpy wolf.", Inuyasha commented as he walked past Kouga.

"Hey! Whaddya just say?", Kouga took a defense position.

"You heard me.", Inuyasha spoke low and mean.

"I'll defeat you right now, puppy!"

"Bring it on!"

"BOYS! You will NOT finish it in front of me. Inuyasha, let's go!", ordered Kagome.

Inuyasha started to follow Kagome,

"So, you're her lap dog, are you, half-breed?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga and the two began to attack. Kagome stood back, watching anxiously as blood flew everywhere. Kagome didn't know what to do, when all of a sudden, a familiar voice rang out,

"INUYASHA!"

Hearing his name, Inuyasha paused. Kouga took advantage of Inuyasha's distraction to slug him, sending him flying. Recovering from the jolt, Inuyasha started to launch himself at the wolf again when,

"What will I do with you, beloved?"

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and the half-demon was smashed into the ground. As Kagome and Kouga stared, Inuyasha picked himself off of the ground, his eyes darting back and forth between the priestess and the necklace,

"KIKYOU! What the fuck is this?", he screamed, trying to take the necklace off, to no avail.

"It's a subjugation necklace, Inuyasha. Even you lack the power to remove it.", Kikyou said, smugly.

"Why? Why, Kikyou?"

"To keep you in line, of course."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. Kouga started laughing. Hearing his adversary's laughter, Inuyasha stood up and attempted to fight again,

"Beloved."

**SLAM**!

Kagome watched, shocked, at what had just happened. Her shock increased when she saw Kikyou smiling at Inuyasha's plight,

'_Why is she doing this_?', she wondered.

She looked at the wolf, "Kouga, please leave us."

Kouga agreed, still laughing heartily at his opponent's situation as he left.

Kagome was thankful that Kouga agreed to leave but, she was upset at Kikyou and the necklace that caused Inuyasha's embarassment,

"KIKYOU!", Inuyasha yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME LIKE THIS!"

"Inuyasha, I only did it to keep you safe.", Kikyou tried to explain, but Inuyasha wanted no part of it. He stood up and walked over to Kagome,

"C'mon. It's getting late. I need to get you home."

Looking back at Kikyou, he said to her, "I'll talk to you about this tomorrow."

Grabbing Kagome's arm, he walked quickly out of the area, Kagome forced to almost run to keep up.

--

The next morning found Kikyou admiring the sakura trees,

"I hear if you stand under the sakura long enough you'll go insane.", said a voice behind her,

"Tsubaki. What is it you want of me?"

"I warned you never to fall in love. Look at you. You're pathetic. Demons are breaking through your barrier. Give me the sacred jewel and I will purify it in your stead."

"As if you could purify it, Tsubaki."

"YOU WENCH! KILL HER, MY SHIKIGAMI, AND RETRIEVE THE SACRED JEWEL FOR ME!"

Tsubaki released her snake at Kikyou but, Kikyou was ready. Using a curse-countercurse, Kikyou sent the serpent flying back at Tsubaki, straight into the young priestess' eye,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Tsubaki screamed.

"Now leave ... and I will spare your life.", said Kikyou.

--

Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodbye as he prepared to leave for the day. He promised to meet her later in the day by the forest to visit the village. She had wanted to, but, Inuyasha refused to speak about the necklace.

Inuyasha headed straight for the village. He needed to talk with Kikyou,

"KIKYOU!", he yelled when he spotted her.

The pair walked to their hillside spot. Kikyou sat down. Inuyasha remained standing,

"I know you're upset with me, Inuyasha. But, I did it for your own good.", Kikyou explained.

"Why? I don't understand ... why?", he asked.

Kikyou sighed,

"I wanted to make sure you did nothing bad, Inuyasha.", was all she could say.

Inuyasha was silent. He finally sat down. He didn't understand why, but he could not remain angry with Kikyou. He just shook his head,

"What's done is done.", he said softly, then changed the subject, "I will be bringing Kagome by later."

"Oh. Alright.", Kikyou said. She was beginning to not care for the girl's visits.

--

As the sun started to set, Kagome prepared to return to the castle. Kikyou managed to get her alone,

"Lady Kagome,", she bowed, asking as politely as she could, "May I ask, what is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

Kagome stared at Kikyou. She felt the trap ready to be sprung,

"Why do you ask me that?"

"I am just ... curious, that's all.", responded Kikyou.

"We are friends. Nothing more. I saved him from the castle guards and he saved me from a demon. We became friends.", Kagome replied. She could see the envy and jealousy in the priestess' eyes.

"Oh. I was just curious."

Kagome could see that Kikyou didn't believe her.

"Kagome. We have to go.", urged Inuyasha.

Kagome bowed to Kikyou, "Until tomorrow."

Kagome turned and left with Inuyasha, feeling Kikyou's cold stare on her back as she left.

--

The spring and summer continued in such a fashion. Inuyasha spent the mornings with Kikyou before retrieving Kagome in the afternoon. Kagome would visit the villagers, teaching them reading and writing, spinning yarns and even assisting them around the village. A couple of village girls gave her some clothes that she could change into when she arrived. so she would not get her fancy dresses dirty. She enjoyed feeling like a normal person again, the way she had felt back home in Ireland. She began to resent having to return to the castle ... except for one reason. At the castle, she could be alone with Inuyasha.

She loved the nights. That's what she lived for. Being with Inuyasha made her time in the castle bearable. The two would return to the castle at night, enjoy dinner in her room, and then talk, laugh, play and make love.

Inuyasha became comfortable with having two women around. He never considered he would have to chose just one. He wished he could have more of Kikyou ... the way he had Kagome, but, Kikyou never allowed this. He wished he could make Kikyou as relaxed around him as Kagome was.

--

Life settled in to a comfortable routine. But, like all things, this was nearly shattered. As promised, Kouga kept hanging around the castle, trying to convince Kagome to leave with him. She kept refusing, naturally. One night, Kouga had had enough. Watching the castle, he witnessed Inuyasha take Kagome back to her room via her window. Biding his time, he waited until after midnight. Then he made his move.

Jumping up to her window, he peered inside. His came to rest on the sleeping form of Inuyasha, naked, his arms wrapped around an equally naked Kagome. He smiled a wicked smile to himself,

'_So ... you have to be a virgin on your wedding night ... we'll see what the lord of the castle has to say about this_.', he thought, as he stealthily slipped away.


	16. Chapter 16

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 16

Just before dawn, as always, Inuyasha slipped away from the castle. Kagome washed and dressed, preparing for breakfast. She heard a loud knock on her wall,

"My lady.", came an urgent voice,

"Eri?", Kagome opened her door,

"Come quick! The lord wants you. He is seething with rage, my lady.", Eri bowed frantically.

"Of course."

Kagome followed the servant down the stairs to the lord's meeting room. Eri bowed and moved out of the way, allowing Kagome to enter alone. Kagome entered, puzzled, and hurriedly walked to the front, standing in front of the elderly man. Her father stood beside him. She bowed, politely,

"Yes, my lord? You wished to see me?"

The lord's rage was unmistakable,

"Where is that half-demon?"

"My lord, I do not know.", she answered, her voice shaky.

"Was he in your room last night?"

"Yes, my lord, as he always is. You okayed him staying in there to protect me."

"I may have okayed him staying in your room ... but, not in your bed!"

Kagome gulped hard and steadied her voice, "My lord, are you implying that I am doing something improper with ... with that ..", her mind reeled as the words hit her but she spit them out anyway, "that ... half-breed?", she cringed at the sound of the words.

"Enter.", the lord ordered.

Kagome watched as Kouga smugly entered the room,

"You. Why are you here, Kouga?"

"He is here because he came to me and told me he witnessed you and that half-breed, naked, in bed last night.", stated the lord, anger filling every word, "The agreement with your father was that you were to remain a virgin until our marriage."

Kagome glared at Kouga and then steadied her look on the lord. Lowering her eyes, she quickly lied,

"I will admit that, yes, last night Inuyasha was in my bed. I was quite upset. Some demons had scared me silly yesterday on the way home from the village. He held me to help me sleep. But, as for being naked, I can assure you that the wolf is lying. I was fully clothed, as was Inuyasha."

"She lies, my lord.", stated Kouga, "I witnessed it with my own eyes."

"My lord,", Kagome continued, "First of all, why would you believe a wolf who is demanding that I become his woman? He has been hanging around this castle, trying to get me to sleep with him, thus breaking my vow of chastity until our marriage. He is just trying to tarnish my name. Have you asked him what he was doing in my room last night? Where he does not belong?"

The lord contemplated this,

"The lady is correct, Lord Kouga. What purpose did you have in her room? Inuyasha is the only male I have authorized to be there."

Kouga's demeanor changed completely. He went from being smug and confident to having to answer questions he had no desire answering,

"Uhhh, well, I ...", he stammered.

"I see you have no answers, Lord Kouga. I suggest you make yourself scarce, unless you want to explain to your father why I have severed my relationship with him over your improprieties."

Kouga swallowed hard. He stared at Kagome. She smiled at him. A smile that clearly showed she was in charge. Kouga mumbled something and then turned around and left. Kagome again faced the lord. His expression was still one of displeasure. He stood up and walked towards her, taking her chin in his hands,

"My dear, you had better be correct that you are still a virgin. Just before our wedding day, I will have you examined by the castle physician. If he discovers that you are not a virgin, I will have you, your father's and that half-demon's head taken off and displayed at the entrance of my castle. Do you understand?"

Kagome tried to keep herself steady as she replied,

"Of course, my lord.", she said, softly, lowering her eyes from his glare.

"Good. You may leave." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Kagome retreated from the room with her father on her heels,

"Daughter.", he called.

She stopped and looked at him,

"Yes, father?"

"I believe you should sever your ties with that demon. No good can come of this relationship"

"No. I refuse to do that, father. I am his only friend here ... and he is my only friend. If it weren't for him I probably would have thrown myself off the top of this bloody castle by now. I hate this place and I hate what you are forcing me to do."

Tears streamed down her face as she turned and ran back up to her room.

--

As the days grew shorter and colder, Kagome found herself being able to visit the village less and less. The lord, in anticipation of the upcoming nuptuals, had requested that Kagome begin learning her proper place. Her fancy dresses were replaced with beautiful kimonos, made from the finest chinese silk. Servants trained her on proper Japanese etiquette befitting a royal princess. Just after the first snowfall, the lord forbade her from visiting the village altogether, telling her it was no place for a princess.

Inuyasha despised the new rules set forth by the lord. Especially, when the lord decided that his "services" to protect Kagome were no longer needed. He spent more time at the village with Kikyou, but he refused to be kept from Kagome's side at night. The guards may have been forewarned to keep a lookout for the half-demon, but Inuyasha was far more stealthier than the guards had imagined. He easily evaded them to get to Kagome's room at night and leave in the morning.

--

"Inuyasha?", Kikyou called to him one snowy day.

"Yea? What is it?"

"I need your help."

"How come? What's the matter?"

"I've been asked to slay a demon from another country. I fear it might be too much, even for me."

"Alright. But it's gonna cost ya."

--

Songbirds heralded the arrival of spring. Still only able to visit Kagome at night, Inuyasha spent most of his time with Kikyou.

His feelings for her grew as did his confusion over his relationship with both girls. He began to realize that Kagome would soon be out of his life. Her lord had promised that after the wedding night, she could take a lover. Kagome had asked Inuyasha to stay with her. But, he had already decided that he wanted no part of just being her lover. He wanted someone to be with him forever. Someone he could build a home for, hunt for. Like a normal person. It was the life he longed for. He knew he would not get that from Kagome, even though he knew she longed for that as well. She had told him so many nights as she lay in his arms. He knew all this ... yet he could stop himself from visiting her each night and sharing her bed and loving her body.

His feelings still uncertain, he was surprised by Kikyou's request one cool, spring morning,

"Me? Become a human?"

"It's possible. It's true you are half-demon but, you are also half-human. If the Jewel of Four Souls were to fall into the hands of a demon, its powers would intensify. But, if it were used to turn you into a human, the jewel would be purified. The Jewel of Four Souls would probably ceast to exist."

"And what about you? What would happen to you?"

"My duty is to protect the jewel. Without it, I could live the life of a normal woman."

--

That night as he entered Kagome's room, his mind was filled with questions. Kikyou was offering him something he had desired for as long as he could remember. Acceptance. A home. Love.

As he and Kagome sat beside the fire, he told her of Kikyou's request,

"What?", Kagome was flabbergasted, "But, you hate being human. You dread the nights of the new moon."

"I know. I don't know what to do, Kagome."

"First, she gives you that damn rosary. How often has she slammed you face first into the ground, Inuyasha? I know I've lost count.", Kagome stated angrily, "And you forgave her for that.".

Inuyasha lifted the necklace off his chest and stared at it. Kagome was right. Kikyou had been underhanded in giving it to him and he had forgiven her.

"Now, she wants you to give up your demonic powers. What's wrong with you staying as you are now?"

"HMPH! Nobody loves a half-breed.", he stated, crossing his arms across his chest,

"I love a half-breed. Don't I count, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, studying her eyes. He felt guilty. Again. He had never before felt guilty in his life until he had met Kikyou and Kagome. He began to wonder if he was getting soft. He stood up,

"I have to go, Kagome. I need to think."

Kagome looked shocked,

"You're not staying?"

"Kagome, you'll be married soon. It will end then. I think ...", he looked at her and couldn't finish his statement. Before Kagome could say anything he was out the window and gone.

She looked out the window, trying to see a glimpse of red,

"No, Inuyasha. You're wrong. I won't be married soon. I'll be beheaded."


	17. Chapter 17

_General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are owned by Ms. Takahashi and all the other companies. _

_I do however own all of my own characters._

The Princess and the Pauper

Chapter 17

Almost a week had gone by and Inuyasha had not returned to Kagome's room. She spent her nights crying over his departure. She went through her day as a shadow of her former self. Her father noticed the change,

"Daughter, what is up with you? Your wedding day approaches quickly. The lord will not be happy that you are so forlorn."

"It will never happen, father. I will not be married."

"What? What are you saying, Colleen? Of course you will be married ..."

"Father! Listen to me. Face the facts. I won't be married ... you and I will both be killed at the lord's hands."

Her father stared at her,

"You ... you are no longer a virgin. You gave yourself to that horrible beast ... didn't you, child?"

"Yes, father. I did. And I'm glad I did. At least I was happy. For a while, anyway."

"There ... must be something ... something I can do", her father paced the floor.

"Forget it father. When the castle physician examines me, he will see I am not a virgin."

"No. I will find a way to keep him from examining you. I will appeal to the lord's generosity. But,", he stared at his daughter, "You must promise me ... you will spurn that half-demon. Spurn his love and never see him again."

"It doesn't matter ...", Kagome started to say.

"It DOES matter, child. If you do not promise me this then I will destroy you with my very own hands!"

Kagome stared at her father. She knew he would do it. Part of her didn't care if she died, but, still ...

"Fine. I promise.", she said, looking straight into her father's eyes.

She thought about what she said. She sighed,

'_Doesn't matter. I won't see Inuyasha again anyway. He won't return to me_.'

Her father nodded and left her,

"I will see what I can do to save both our heads.", he stated emphatically as he walked out of the room.

--

Kagome sat in her room late one night, reading a poem on a scroll by the firelight. She was surprised when she heard a '_floosh' _behind her. She turned around,

"INUYASHA!"

"Hi Kagome", he said softly.

She got up and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly,

"I've missed you.", he whispered into her ear.

As she hugged him back, her father's words and her promise came reverberating back to her,

'_Spurn him_.'

She felt the tears fall. She had never disobeyed her father before would she now?

'_Spurn him. Or I will kill you by my own hands_.'

She pushed him away. He looked at her, shocked,

"Kagome?"

Steadying her posture and voice, she she looked at him,

"You show up now? My wedding day is the day after tomorrow. What is it you want?"

She didn't reveal the fact that her father had failed in convincing the lord to stop the physical examination of the girl. Tomorrow the lord would know she was no longer pure and her death would occur on her wedding day. But, she had promised her father. And she had never disobeyed him,

"Kagome. I just ... I wanted to see you ... I missed you ... I need you.", he whispered, trying to take her in his arms. She pushed him away again,

"Leave. I hate you, you filthy half-breed. You're disgusting. I can't believe I let someone like you touch me. GET OUT!", she screamed.

Inuyasha stared at her. After all they had been through. All they had given to each other ... his breathing became rapid as his anger grew at her betrayal He turned around and disappeared through the window,

'_Why now? Why Kagome? Why are you rejecting me_?', his anger seethed as he leapt through the trees and headed towards the village.

Kagome fell onto her knees and cried. Her heart ached over what she had just done,

"Forgive me, Inuyasha. It's better this way. At least you will never know I died."

--

Inuyasha's heart ached all night. But, he had made up his mind. He had been willing to give up Kikyou and remain with Kagome as merely her lover. He had decided he would rather have her that way than not have her at all. That's why he had visited her last night. And she rejected him. Spurned him before he even had a chance to tell her the reason for his visit.

Later that day, he visited Kikyou. Having finished her daily chores, she suggested a boat ride on the lake to enjoy the laft afternoon sun. Docking the boat at sunset, Inuyasha waited on the dock for Kikyou to disembark. As she did, her foot hit a splinter in the dock and she fell into Inuyasha. Recovering her footing, she looked up at him. In that instant, Inuyasha made his final decision. He hugged Kikyou fiercely,

"Kikyou. I've decided. I will become a human. I'm not just saying that. I promise, I will become a human. So you can become a normal human too. And be my ..."

"Stop. I've heard enough."

"Kikyou ..."

The priestess leaned up and kissed him. At first, Inuyasha was shocked, but, then he kissed her back,

'_If Kagome won't have me_.', he thought, '_Then I will become a human. I will accept Kikyou_.'

Kikyou made arrangements with Inuyasha to meet at noontime at their meeting place. She would bring him the sacred jewel. They parted company anticipating the next day.

Off somewhere, somebody had different plans for the couple,

'KUKUKU. Like I would allow that to happen."

Later that night, as Kikyou prayed before the altar holding the jewel, she heard Inuyasha's voice,

"Kikyou."

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Can we do it now? I'm anxious."

"No. We cannot. It must be during the day. The nighttime is full of evil."

"Fine. Then let's do it first thing in the morning, ok?"

She chuckled softly,

"Ok."

Then it was quiet. Kikyou stood up and looked out of the hut,

"Hmm. He's gone. That Inuyasha. He's so impatient."

--

Kagome slowly undressed and laid on the floor. She knew this was the moment of truth. She clenched her eyes shut as the physician examined her. The man then stood up without a word and exited the room. Kagome dressed and awaited her verdict. She wasn't surprised when Eri rapped on her door a short time later,

"My lady. The lord requests your presence.", her tone was somber.

Kagome nodded and walked slowly behind her servant. Arriving at the castle's main room, she was surprised to see the room full of guards and servants,

'_So, he plans on letting everybody know our fate, eh_?', she thought to herself.

She took her place beside her father. She noticed that Kouga was present as well. She sighed and resigned herself to fate,

"Tomorrow was supposed to be a day of happiness.", the lord began, "But, it will instead be a day of death. This woman has betrayed me. She has betrayed herself and her father.", he announced to all gathered, "She was supposed to remain a virgin until our wedding day. She has chosen otherwise. So, her fate, and that of her father, will be death by beheading. Tomorrow ... when the sun is highest in the sky ... we will carry out the execution. GUARDS!", he called, "I want you to find that half-demon. He, too, shall pay with his life."

The lord stood and dismissed the gathered crowd. As was protocol, Kagome and her father were led away and taken to the dungeon to await their fate. Kagome never looked at her father as she spoke,

"I am sorry, father, for disappointing you. But, I am not sorry for what I have done. I would do it again, if given the chance. I will die with no regrets."

"Colleen. I forgive you. I am sorry that I brought you here. I should have paid for my debt with my life ... not by bargaining yours.", her father hung his head.

--

Kikyou ran through the forest,

"I'm so late."

Arriving at their designated meeting place, she looked around,

"Hmm. He's not here yet. That Inuyasha. Maybe he overslept."

She pulled out the shell filled with rouge and was about to apply it when,

"OHHHHHHH!", she cried out, as she fell to the ground, lood spouting from her wound in her shoulder. She heard Inuyasha's voice,

"This rouge will never do. Demon's blood is good enough for you.", he said, as he crushed the small shell,

"HUH?", was all Kikyou could muster at the surprise attack,

"Fool! I had no intention of becoming human.", he said as he stepped on her hand to prevent her from grabbing the jewel she had dropped.

He picked up the jewel and stared down at her in disgust,

"But, I'll take the shikon jewel, thanks. This jewel is about to absorb alot more evil as I use it to kill the villagers."

Inuyasha walked away. Kikyou stared at his retreating body. Gathering up her strength, she cried out,

"Traitor!", she cried, then summoned up more strength as she screamed, "YOU TRAITOR!"

--

As morning progressed, the castle guards led Kagome and her father towards the stage where their beheading would take place. A large crowd had gathered to watch the execution. Kagome held her head down. She didn't want to see anybody.

But, someone saw her. A tiny someone who happened to see the gathered crowd from the back of a crow and hopped down to investigate. He hopped away, determined to get help.

--

Inuyasha hopped into the clearing,

"She isn't here yet."

"INUYASHA!", her voice rang out, as three arrows found their mark in the tree's bark that stood beside him,

"WHAT?", Inuyasha turned around. Facing him was Kikyou, her bow drawn,

"Kikyou?"

"Like I would let a half-demon like you get the jewel.", she told him.

"What did you just say?", he asked her.

'_Tell me your name and I will never call you half-demon again_.'

"Can't those ugly dog ears of your hear? I said half-demon.", she told him.

'_Ugly dog_?'

Kikyou fired another arrow. Inuyasha dodged it and ran towards the village,

'_Dammit! Why now _...', he thought, '_Tell me your name and I will never call you half-demon again_.',

'_That's what you said_.', he seethed, his mind raced back to Kagome, '_I hate you, you filthy half-breed. You're disgusting. I can't believe I let someone like you touch me_.'

'_Why? Why have they both betrayed me_? _ I'll steal the jewel and I'll never let anyone call me half-breed again_!'

"MASTER INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stopped, "Myouga. It's you. What do you want, old man?"

"It's Lady Kagome."

"Yea. So what about her? She's getting married today", his voice lacking all caring.

"I beg to differ with you. When I saw her, she was being led to a stage with a man I overheard was her father. They are being executed today."

"WHAT?", Inuyasha stared at the flea, disbelieving, "EXECUTED? Are you sure, Myouga?"

"Yes. Quite sure. I overheard the people in the crowd saying she was being beheaded along with her father because it was discovered she was no longer a virgin.", Myouga crossed his arms.

Inuyasha stared in the direction of the village. He had been betrayed by both women. Now, his heart wavered. He still cared deeply for Kagome and he was the reason she was being executed. He turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the castle,

'_Please, Kagome, hold on till I get there_.'

--

Kagome and her father knelt at the front of the stage. She closed her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing the people in the crowd,

'_They've come out to witness our deaths like it's some sort of festival_.', she thought.

Although she refused to look at the people, the murmurs hit her ears. Talk of betrayal and improper behavior befitting a princess. She took a deep breath. She filled her mind of happier times. Of Inuyasha,

'_I love you, Inuyasha. I know you don't believe that now. But, I do. I always have. I hope you have a better life with Kikyou_.'

She heard the footsteps of the executioner. She heard her father moan,

"Oh, dear God, save our souls."

She waited. She heard a gasp from the crowd and then ... a loud clanging sound ... and screams from the crowd ... she opened her eyes and saw red ...

"INUYASHA!", she exclaimed.

The guard's sword broke in two when it hit Inuyasha's hitoe, flying in separate directions,

"NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON KAGOME!", he screamed out.

It only took the lord a second to recover,

"GET HIM!", he ordered his guards.

Inuyasha easily overpowered every single guard that attempted to capture him. He held nothing back. His fists sent every guard flying,

"AND KNOW FOR THE LORD!", he screamed, aiming his fist for the old man. He restrained his strength a bit, but still knocked the old man out cold.

He ran over and sliced open the ropes that bound Kagome and her father. Grabbing both of them, he sped off into the forest.

--

The three of them arrived at the cave that Inuyasha had shared with Kagome in the beginning,

"Inuyasha! I'm surprised you came for me. How did you know?"

"Let's just say a little flea told me.", he looked at her, his eyes soft. He found out he couldn't hate her,

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry about what I said to you.", she looked down, clearly ashamed, "I ... I didn't mean any of it. I didn't want you to know ... about the execution ..."

"Kagome ... I ... I forgive you. Something inside me .. told me ... it wasn't true."

"Inuyasha ... can I ask you a question? Would you ... let me stay with you, Inuyasha?"

Her father had remained quiet until now, "What do you mean, child? You can't be with him ... he's ... he's ..."

"A demon? Father, I know that. But, I love him.", she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "So, what do you say? Can I stay with you?"

"You'll stay with me?", he looked at her disbelieving what he was hearing,

"No, child. You mustn't ..", her father pleaded.

"Father, he just saved your life. I cannot believe you are acting this way.", Kagome chided him.

"Kagome, I need to go to the village. I need to make amends with Kikyou. And then, I'll return. Will you wait here for me?", Inuyasha asked her.

"Of course."

He kissed her softly before heading out to talk to Kikyou.

--

Kikyou arrived at the village and made her way to the hut. The sacred jewel was sitting in its normal spot,

"He returned it?", she said to herself, her left hand holding her shoulder.

She stumbled out of the hut, holding the jewel. Kaede and some villagers ran up to her,

"Lady Kikyou, are you alright?"

"Sister Kikyou ... what happened?"

"Inuyasha. He attacked me. He stole the jewel from me. He said he was going to kill the villagers.", she fell on her knees in pain as she spoke,

"But, Inuyasha has not been here.", said one villager.

"He must have been.", insisted Kikyou, "Here's the jewel. He stole it from me. But, he put it back in the hut."

Kikyou was truly confused,

'_What was going on? What was causing Inuyasha's strange behavior_?', she wondered.

"You're hurt bad, sister Kikyou. We need to take care of that wound.", Kaede told her.

"I won't feel it much longer. Kaede, take the jewel. Burn it with my body so that it may never fall into evil hands again."

Kikyou looked up. Standing close by, was Inuyasha,

"INUYASHA! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?", she screamed when she saw him.

"WHAT? Betray you ... YOU BETRAYED ME!", he yelled back.

"Lady Kikyou said you injured her with your claws!", stated a village man.

"WHAT? I never hurt her.", Inuyasha insisted.

"STOP LYING, INUYASHA!", Kikyou screamed. Grabbing her shoulder in pain, she fell over onto the ground.

"SISTER KIKYOU!!", Kaede screamed, as her sister drew her last breath.

Inuyasha just stared,

'_What's goin on? Who injured Kikyou? Why did she claim it was me_?'

"GET OUTTA HERE, DAMN YOU!", screamed a village man.

The other villagers joined in,

"LEAVE! YOU KILLED OUR BELOVED PRIESTESS!"

The villagers began charging him. Inuyasha, confused at all that had just happened, ran back into the forest. Back to Kagome.

--

_Epilogue_ ...

"I'll be fine here.", Kagome's father said, as Inuyasha stopped at the dock, "I'll get on the next ship to China and return to Ireland from there."

He pulled his daughter into an embrace,

"Colleen ... are you sure ... you do not want to return to your homeland?"

"Father. My name is Kagome now. And, as long as I am with Inuyasha, I am home.", she returned his embrace.

Inuyasha listened to her words,

'_Home. She considers me her home_.'

She waved goodbye as she climbed on Inuyasha's back,

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see."

Kagome enjoyed the scenery that whizzed by her. Inuyasha eventually landed in an old, abandoned town,

"What is this, Inuyasha?"

"It's where I was born.", he said, quietly.

Kagome admired the Heian architecture,

"It's beautiful."

"Except that it's covered in vines and weeds, right?", he asked her.

"I still think it's beautiful. Remember, my father is an archeologist. I love old buildings. So, did you bring me her to just show it to me?"

He pulled her into an embrace,

"I thought, maybe with a bit of hard work, we could, maybe, live here."

She smiled at him. His heart skipped a couple of beats. He adored her smile,

"I love that idea, Inuyasha. I would love to live here with you.", she hugged him tightly.

--

Inuyasha found himself truly happy for the first time in a long time. Only one thing bothered him,

"Myouga.", he asked the flea one moonless night, "I don't ever want to lose Kagome. Kikyou took the sacred jewel with her to the netherworld. Do you know anyway I can become human permanently?"

"Huh? Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes. If I remain a half-demon, I will outlive Kagome and I'll be alone once again."

"Hmmm. I see your point. There is a demon witch named Urasue. I believe she can help you, Master."

"Urasue, huh? Where can I find her, Myouga?"

--

A few days later, Inuyasha returned to the hut he shared with Kagome. When he had left in the morning, he was a half-demon. But, when he returned ...

"INUYASHA!", said a shocked Kagome, dropping a tureen of soup on the floor in her surprise, "You're ... human ..."

He pulled her into an embrace,

"Yes. I asked a witch to allow me to become human. For you, Kagome."

"But ... I never asked for that ... I didn't want that ..."

"I know. But, Kagome ... think about it ... you're human and I'm a half-demon. I'll outlive you by hundreds of years. I don't want that ... I don't ever want to lose you ... I don't want to be alone."

"But ..."

"Kagome. Kiss me. The witch said if you kissed me it would be permanent and I could never be a half-demon again. Please, kiss me."

Kagome pushed away, "I will not kiss you. Inuyasha, I love you as you ... as a half-demon. Listen, as a human, you can't wield the Tessaiga ... and, who's going to save me from demons ..", her tone was desperate,

"But, Kagome ..."

"No buts, Inuyasha. Why ... why can't I become a half-demon like you?"

"HUH?", he looked at her, "You ... would do that ... for me?"

"Inuyasha, I would do anything for you."

"I can arrange that.", said a cackling voice.

"Urasue. Why are you here?", asked Inuyasha.

"I followed you. To see if the girl truly wanted you as a human. I can change you into a half-demon, child, if you would like."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at the witch,

"Return Inuyasha to his former self. And make me a half-demon. That is my desire."

"Consider it done."

--

Inuyasha couldn't get over Kagome's transformation. He now discovered why she loved tweaking his ears so much ... tweaking her new, fluffy red-furred ears made him chuckle,

"Stop, Inuyasha.", she batted him away.

"No. You do it to me ... what's sauce for the goose ..."

She smiled as he pulled her into a strong embrace. She was learning all about being a half-demon ... from her extra sensitive senses to her strength. It was alot to handle but, she knew, with Inuyasha's help, she'd learn,

"I love you, Inuyasha.", she nuzzled his neck.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't believe how his world had changed. He had a mate who had chosen to become a half-demon just for him. He finally had a home. He rubbed Kagome's stomach ... in a few months, he would have a family. He still thought about Kikyou and wondered what had happened sometimes. But, his world was full and complete. He nuzzled Kagome back and softly whispered in her ear,

"I love you, Kagome."

--

A/N: I finally finished the story. It took me long enough. I did remove somethings I wanted to put in ... but, I did leave it open for a sequel, so I can still add what I removed. I'm sorry for the extremely slow updating. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story. I appreciate all your kind words. Till next time, Arigato and Ja ne!


End file.
